A Noiva Potter
by Sil17
Summary: Pré-DH HPGW Para cada pessoa existe um par, como duas pantufas de um mesmo tipo acolhedor. Harry Potter encontrou o seu par e decide dar o grande passo, mas nunca o seu casamento poderia ser um acontecimento normal.
1. O nosso momento é agora

**N/A – **Antes de mais, as personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem (com grande pena XD), elas são todinhas da J.K.Rowling.

Essa história é para você. Para você que deu a mão quando alguém mais precisava. Para você que fechou os olhos e se perdeu num beijo terno. Para você que sonhou com príncipes e castelos e ainda só achou sapos e pântanos. Para você que olha cada dia com um sorriso, porque existe _aquela_ pessoa. Para você que faz o mundo de alguém ser…bem, um mundo. Se está lendo essa história e ama, então isso é para você.

**

* * *

****Capítulo 1 – **O nosso momento é agora 

"_Os raios de sol pareciam dançar por entre a folhagem das copas de árvore, enquanto uma brisa cálida de Verão varria o ar e se interligava com a luminosidade calma e doce daquele dia._

_Harry estava deitado no relvado d'A Toca, os olhos fechos, naquele estado sereno de vigília preguiçosa. Aquele era um dos raros momentos em que se permitia apagar e calar os seus instintos e pensamentos, apenas apreciando a quietude antes da tempestade. Oh sim, porque ele estava dolorosamente consciente de que tempos negros estavam vindo, os mais negros de todos. Dentro de dias ele partiria para uma busca incessante, que apenas poderia culminar com a destruição de Voldemort…ou com a sua própria._

_Mas tal como Dumbledore lhe mostrara, não se tratava de enfrentar uma batalha que ele sabia perdida, mas sim terminar definitivamente com uma guerra responsável pelas suas maiores perdas._

_Na sua mente o desfecho daquela guerra estava íntima e intrinsecamente ligado à possibilidade de ter um futuro, encontrar a paz, ter um lar…um lugar onde sentisse o mesmo aconchego quente que Hogwarts lhe transmitia._

_Ele sabia que existia uma outra coisa, uma pessoa, que o fazia sentir desse mesmo jeito…em casa. No lugar onde sempre pertencera, onde fora feito para ficar…_

_Sentiu uma sombra sob o rosto, ocultando o toque quente do Sol. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com um anjo. Por trás da figura o astro rei brilhava, fazendo-a ficar rodeada por uma silhueta de pura luz. Os cabelos vermelhos flamejavam ao sabor da brisa, os olhos castanhos pareciam conter um universo inteiro de constelações e os lábios convidativos formavam um sorriso doce._

_Harry piscou os olhos várias vezes até que a imagem beatífica fosse desfeita, permitindo-lhe despertar para a realidade._

_Ginny Weasley estava debruçada sobre ele, rindo que nem uma louca do sorriso pateticamente meloso dele e do ar abobalhado da sua expressão._

_Quando recuperou parte da lucidez, ele riu junto com ela, mantendo-se recostado no chão, com a cara da ruiva a uma pequena distância da sua. Quando ambos se aquietaram ele ficou mais sério, lembrando-se de como estava sendo difícil para os dois se manterem longe um do outro._

_Ergueu uma mão devagar, que antes estivera pousada sobre a grama e, agarrando uma madeixa de cabelo ruivo que ondulava na brisa, colocou-a atrás da orelha de Ginny, mantendo depois a mão encostada na face da garota._

_Ela ficou mais séria, perfurando os olhos dele com os seus. Pareceu encontrar o que procurava, pois sorriu novamente e colocou uma mão sobre a de Harry, acariciando-a levemente com a pontinha dos dedos. O vento morno rasava o jardim à volta deles, em vagas quase tão intensas quanto as ondas de amor que tomavam o peito de ambos._

_Com todo o seu espírito concentrado na beleza daquela visão, o aroma floral entranhando-se em cada um dos seus poros, ele humedeceu os lábios e disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça, num gesto tão impetuoso como aquele que fizera com que a beijasse pela primeira vez._

_- Você é tão maravilhosa – o tom de voz saiu num sopro, ainda assim firme – Tudo o que eu penso agora é em partir, mas tudo o que eu quero é ficar. Cada pedaço de mim quer correr pelo mundo, terminar uma tarefa que comecei mesmo antes de nascer, apenas porque no final poderei voltar para você. _

_- Harry… - ela começou, um olhar duro e ardente típico dela apoderando-se da sua expressão, mas ele colocou a mão livre sobre os lábios dela de forma a que ela não terminasse._

_- Eu sonhava em ter uma casa, um lar, quatro paredes dentro das quais eu pudesse ser eu mesmo, Harry e mais ninguém. Mas eu percebi que não preciso de um lugar físico…onde você estiver eu estarei em casa. Você é minha casa, meu lar, meu futuro se eu ainda puder ter um. Você é Amor – sorriu levemente. Nunca dissera tão expressamente o que sentia, Hermione ficaria orgulhosa se estivesse ali – Eu não posso pedir que me espere, nem posso pedir que compreenda, nem sequer posso pedir que fique sentada olhando a luta pelo mundo que conhecemos se desenrolando como se não fosse nada com você. Mas existe algo que eu posso pedir. Uma luz que eu carregarei comigo para onde eu for, por mais escuro que o mundo pareça, essa resposta poderá ser a minha guia. _

_Ela debruçou-se ainda mais sobre ele, os lábios a ponto de se tocarem._

_- Casa comigo, Ginny Weasley."_

_**5 anos depois**_

Aparatou no jardim, observando com um sorriso enquanto alguns gnomos corriam ao longo da cerca. A noite já abraçava o mundo, cobrindo o céu de estrelas, enquanto o sol ainda se punha ao longe. Metade do céu de um azul profundo, a outra rosada de mil tonalidades. Era como se a Terra estivesse vestindo a roupa de dormir, um traje sereno e confortável.

Aquele seria um dia importante, um daqueles momentos que prometem nos engolir à distância, uma vez que simultaneamente os receamos e os ansiamos. Ele _realmente_ queria que aquele dia chegasse, mas agora que finalmente estava diante de si, o medo começava a espreitar.

Parou diante da porta, respirando fundo antes de um longo mergulho, e foi sem surpresa que viu a porta abrir-se e uma figura esbelta e profundamente ruiva sorrir para si. Retribuiu o sorriso, antes de ela se mover.

Ginny saltou sobre ele, abraçando-o pelo pescoço, enquanto ele a segurava pelas pernas e ficavam encaixados numa posição sensual e romântica. O moreno depositou um beijo quente e apaixonado, ainda que breve, nos lábios da garota e depois colocou-a de volta no chão.

Embora tivessem passado cinco anos desde que partira em busca dos Horcruxes e derrotara Voldemort, ele certamente podia ainda ver naquele rosto muitos detalhes da menina que o beijara docemente na última noite, no meio das escadas, sem que ela soubesse que seria aquela a sua despedida.

Depois de longas e penosas batalhas, de muito sofrimento e perdas, um dia ele voltara. Não fora um dia especial; o ar não estava especialmente perfumado, nem o dia soalheiro, nem a Terra rodava mais rápido na sua órbita.

E, contudo, ainda parecia impossível que o mundo não parasse quando ele estava junto dela.

Desde que voltara que não se haviam largado mais. Ela exigia estar sempre perto dele e ele, ciente de que já a fizera passar por muitos sacrifícios e privações, não a contrariava. A família Weasley ficava mais do que satisfeita por o acolher durante longas temporadas, sempre que ele deixava _Grimmauld Place_, que adoptara como sua casa.

E agora, finalmente, aquele dia chegara. Despertando dos seus pensamentos, fixou-se em Ginny que o olhava intrigada.

- Desde que a sua mãe me colocou nesse relógio eu já não consigo surpreender você - sorriu, com a lembrança do dia em que Mrs.Weasley o presenteara com o seu próprio ponteiro no seu útil e inseparável relógio.

- Como se eu precisasse dele para sentir um certo quatro olhos chegando – Ginny mencionou, sorrindo de forma travessa.

- É melhor entrarmos antes que os seus irmãos mandem uma equipa de resgate para verificarem se eu estou fazendo alguma "indecência" com a _irmãzinha_ deles – segurou-a pela mão, enquanto ela suspirava resignada.

Seguiram pelo corredor até à cozinha barulhenta e animada dos Weasley, onde já era possível sentir o aroma da comida boa e reconfortante da matriarca.

Ron estava sentado na ponta da mesa, com uma cara extremamente enfastiada e algo amuada. Harry ergueu o sobrolho, mas logo em seguida observou enquanto Hermione emergia de uma pilha de livros e se controlou para segurar o riso. Parecia que o amigo estava travando mais uma das suas discussões _"Você-ama-mais-os-seus-livros-ou-o-seu-noivo-Hermione-é-que-eu-diria-que-o-seu-casamento-com-a-biblioteca-está-para-mais-breve-do-que-o-nosso"_.

Do outro lado da mesa os gémeos estavam de cabeças unidas, falando em surdina sobre algo. Harry tremeu pensando no tipo de animação que eles consideravam "engraçada" para aquele tipo de ocasiões festivas e reuniões familiares. A cadeia de lojas dos Marotos em versão ruiva era um verdadeiro sucesso, existindo já algumas filiais nas principais capitais e centros de confluência bruxa.

Como deixara de poder reclamar sobre as opções de carreira dos seus filhos, Molly Weasley dedicava agora a sua vida a uma luta ainda mais feroz e frustrante: arranjar um casamento duplo para aqueles dois. Ela já contactara todas as filhas das suas amigas em idade "casadoira", mas aparentemente as mais tortuosas desgraças aconteciam nos encontros.

Harry estava mais do que consciente de que os gémeos só assentariam _quando_ eles quisessem e com _quem_ eles quisessem. E estava bastante certo de que teriam que ser duas mulheres, digamos…_especiais_. Talvez duas santas de paciência ilimitada ou, por outro lado, duas enviadas do Inferno que conseguissem superar aquelas criaturas ruivas em manha e senso de humor.

Olhando em volta viu uma mancha platinada em volta de Bill e percebeu que Fleur estava ali também. Sorriu-lhe e percorreu com os olhos o corpo da "cunhada" até à sua barriga dilatada. O segundo ruivinho viria em breve, após o nascimento de Michelle (nome escolhido pela mãe, para grande desgosto dos Weasley) há dois anos atrás.

Bill acenou-lhe bem-humorado. As marcas do ataque levado a cabo por Fenrir Greyback permaneceram sempre, independentemente de todos os esforços de Madame Pomfrey e de outros curandeiros.

Contudo, para grande alívio de todos os Weasley, essas foram as únicas marcas graves advindas daquela fatídica noite.

Mr.Weasley dedicava-se, naquele momento, a examinar uma cafeteira eléctrica com uma expressão absolutamente fascinada. Mesmo após a queda definitiva de Lord Voldemort, o desempenho de Arthur enquanto chefe de uma secção mais abrangente causou uma impressão muito positiva e, como tal, o seu posto foi mantido. Afinal, como Dumbledore dissera um dia, era impossível erradicar o mal completamente – havia que lutar sempre para impedir que as forças das trevas recuperassem poder; e essa era uma luta era diária e eterna.

Mas se questionassem Harry, ele saberia dizer sem hesitar que Arthur Weasley sentia muitas saudades das suas fichas e bules de chá mordedores.

Charlie Weasley brincava com Michelle, colorindo figuras animadas de dragões. Segundo Ginny lhe contara, ele estava agora noivo de uma jovem romena chamada Anya. A família ruiva estava desejosa de conhecer o futuro elemento, mas ela andava ocupada com o seu trabalho na reserva de dragões.

- Ah, já chegou Harry, querido! Pode me ajudar com as mesas lá fora? – lançou um olhar mortal sobre os filhos, ocupados em não fazer nada – A Ginny está na cozinha tomando conta do jantar.

- Claro, Mrs.Weasley…Molly – corrigiu, perante o sorriso de satisfação da mulher. Ultimamente ela pedia-lhe que a chamasse pelo nome próprio, argumentando que o conhecia desde os onze anos…_"e que ele já era praticamente da família"_, enquanto fazia um sorrisinho para a filha, que retribuía com um dos seus olhares gélidos.

Enquanto seguia para o jardim, após paragem obrigatória na cozinha para admirar _a beleza da divisão_, Harry pensava em todas as vezes que a namorada repreendera a mãe ou os irmãos pelas constantes pressões e piadinhas sobre casamentos.

Um súbito medo invadiu-lhe o peito, apertando-o até à boca do estômago, temendo também ele estar a apressar as coisas.

Mas uma parte de si – provavelmente o monstrinho que descobrira habitar o seu peito durante o quinto ano de Hogwarts, bem pertinho do coração (e baptizado por Ginny de _Alfie _quando ele lhe contara tudo sobre aquela sensação) – dizia-lhe que ela apenas esperava que ele desse o primeiro passo, que fizesse um sinal de que era aquilo que ele realmente queria.

Embora as meninas falassem muito nos novos tempos, em pararem de esperar que os garotos abrissem os olhos e dessem passos cruciais na relação, a verdade é que ele ainda não descobrira uma mulher que não sonhasse ser pedida em casamento.

Podia até ser um sentimento esquivo, vivendo apenas no seu íntimo em conjunto com os seus sonhos de menina sobre príncipes e castelos, mas estava inegavelmente lá.

Com um gesto de varinha fez com que as mesas voassem para um espaço do jardim e, enquanto olhava para uma borboleta pousada na árvore perto das mesas, um rasgo brilhante cruzou-lhe a mente.

A feitiçaria não apenas lhe permitia fazer coisas úteis e práticas…mas também encher de magia cada dia da sua vida. E da de Ginny, se ela aceitasse.

* * *

Os Weasley, Percy (ele aparecera para jantar, mas já não era oficialmente contado como um deles por iniciativa dos gémeos), Hermione e Harry já tinham praticamente acabado de se banquetear com a deliciosa comida de Molly. 

Durante toda a refeição, Harry não conseguira descolar o olhar da ruiva à sua frente, observando cada gesto, sorriso, olhar.

A forma delicada como ela segurava o saleiro.

O sorriso doce enquanto ouvia as palavras ainda meio enroladas da sobrinha.

O olhar ardente e triunfante que ela lhe deu, enquanto ele sentia o pé descalço dela subir pela sua perna.

O riso debochado e o ar falsamente preocupado que lhe dirigiu no momento em que ele se engasgara.

Ginny Weasley era o seu mundo, todo o oxigénio e alimento de que ele precisava para viver. E agora, finalmente, ele daria o grande passo para tornar a sua vida mais completa. E a cada instante, a cada olhar trocado, aquilo lhe parecia mais certo. Irremediável e fatal, mas não no sentido desesperante…apenas na ideia de que existem coisas, _pessoas_, que são para sempre, independentemente das voltas que seja necessário dar para que elas entrem, gloriosas, na nossa vida.

Olhou em volta e viu todos os Weasley concentrados nas suas conversas, sendo que o lado ocupado pelos gémeos parecia uma autêntica explosão sonora, ocupados que estavam na tentativa de fazer Percy perder a compostura.

O momento tinha chegado. Deu um toque com a varinha e concentrou-se em obter o efeito desejado.

Lentamente, uma borboleta nocturna, a mais bonita que Ginny já vira, desceu dos céus para pousar bem diante de si. A garota observou-a, curiosa, enquanto o animal sacudia as asas e saltitava à sua frente, chamando a atenção da ruiva. Finalmente ficou parada e Ginny quase poderia jurar que olhava para ela, expectante.

Encantada com aquele comportamento tão peculiar, a ruiva ergueu uma mãe, a medo, mas a borboleta não se moveu. A atenção de todos os presentes estava agora naquele acontecimento de rara beleza.

A mão de Ginny avançou cautelosamente, tentando não assustar aquele ser, até que a ponta dos seus dedos finalmente alcançou uma das suas asas perfeitas.

Foi uma sensação estranha, quente e delicada, de enorme plenitude, até que a borboleta se desfez com um som harmonioso, explodindo em pequenas estrelas prateadas que envolveram a jovem, voaram velozmente pelo jardim e subiram em espiral para o céu.

Harry observava o brilho das luzes reflectido nos olhos da jovem mulher diante de si, a _sua mulher_, e viu, encantado, como as pequenas nuvens cintilantes lhe rodeavam o cabelo, fazendo-o ondular e luzir.

Era a visão da mulher perfeita, suave e forte, rodeada de um brilho que apenas encontrava par no seu interior.

Quando as luzes abandonaram totalmente o local onde antes estivera a borboleta, Ginny viu com grande surpresa uma pequena caixa de veludo negro. Lançou um breve olhar a Harry, meio encoberto por mechas do seu cabelo longo e cacheado e, hesitante, pegou no embrulho.

As suas mãos seguraram a caixinha com tamanha delicadeza que Harry pensou que poderia ter colocado o seu coração lá dentro. Num gesto determinado, abriu-a.

Os olhos dela abriram-se ainda mais, brilhando imensamente, enquanto um largo sorriso se espelhava nos lábios rosados.

Harry viria depois a relembrar aquele momento e nunca, em nenhum instante, conseguiu recordar a expressão de qualquer outra pessoa. Os seus olhos apenas viam Ginny e o seu coração estava dependente das reacções que observava longamente, como se o tempo se tivesse esquecido de passar, também ele desejoso de observar e marcar a fogo aquele momento.

Algum tempo depois, ou o que pareceram anos a Harry, a ruiva ergueu os olhos e sorriu para ele, algo maliciosa.

- Tem certeza, Potter? Depois disso não tem volta…

- Eu já tinha essa certeza há cinco anos atrás. A sua resposta é a mesma? – questionou, ansioso.

- Hm…eu sempre gostei do nome Potter, mesmo – fixou os olhos nos dele.

- E isso é…? – ele mal conseguia acreditar, precisava ouvir uma resposta exacta naquela voz que ele tanto amava.

- Sim – respondeu ela, simplesmente.

Harry nunca antes havia pensado em como ter uma mesa larga entre eles podia dificultar as amplas demonstrações de amor e alegria.

Jogando tudo para o alto, com _Alfie_ ronronando satisfeito no seu peito, debruçou-se sobre a mesa e puxou-a para um beijo apaixonado e quente.

- Erm…hum hum – Ginny e Harry soltaram os lábios e rodaram as cabeças, observando o resto da mesa. Fred tossicava e fora ele que chamara a atenção do casal, enquanto George, ao seu lado, abanava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como um cachorro tentando sacudir a água das orelhas.

Ron estava com um ar positivamente alarmado e olhava enviesado para Hermione, como se esperasse que ela lhe batesse por não ser como Harry; ela, por sua vez, sorria e tinha as mãos unidas no peito e os olhos brilhantes.

Ginny passou o olhar pelos rostos dos pais, sendo que Arthur tinha um sorriso largo estampado no rosto e Molly chorava copiosamente. Harry levantou-se e rodeou a mesa, indo até junto dela. Segurou a caixinha e retirou o anel, colocando-o depois no dedo anelar da ruiva. Os corações de ambos retumbavam e o mundo parecia mais maravilhoso, feito por um mágico sábio e poderoso.

Depois de um beijo rápido, ela ergueu a mão para mostrar o anel de noivado a todos. De ouro branco, com um diamante encastoado, lapidado na forma de uma pequena borboleta, era simples mas refinado, especial e único como aquela que o detinha agora.

Os noivos colocaram-se lado a lado, de mãos dadas, e olharam novamente para o resto da família.

- Até que enfim, não é Harry? – Bill sorriu para o cunhado, piscando-lhe o olho. Ao seu lado, Fleur também parecia animada.

- Mas…mas…como assim? – Percy balbuciou – Como se atreve a não pedir autorização para essa…essa…decisão, Potter?

- Talvez, Cabeça-de-alfinete – Fred tomou a defesa antes que Harry sequer abrisse a boca – porque foi precisamente isso, uma decisão. Ou você esperava ser consultado sobre os detalhes antes?

- Talvez dar umas dicas de decoração e planeamento de festas? – sugeriu George, com uma expressão sonhadora – Ou chorar um pouco porque ele não te pediu em casamento, Perce? Porque ninguém quer você? – fez um ar falsamente triste, enquanto o gémeo lhe dava um tapinha animador nas costas, como se o consolasse.

- Ora, calem a boca seus pirralhos mal formados! – Percy estava vermelho, numa expressão verdadeiramente Weasley.

- Não Perce…nós simplesmente não somos formados. Achámos que bastava um Weasley puxa-saco no Ministério – Fred retorquiu enquanto o gémeo mandava um beijo teatral a Percy.

- Fico muito feliz pelos dois – Charlie levantou-se e foi até eles, apertando a mão de Harry e abraçando a irmã – Mas espero que tenha a noção de que está levando a melhor de nós…olha a responsabilidade, Harry!

- Eu sei – o moreno respondeu, apertando ainda mais a mão da namorada na sua.

- Harry – Hermione também se aproximara – Não tem como não ficar feliz pelos dois. Pena que certas pessoas não sigam o vosso exemplo e tomem atitudes maduras e interessantes… – rodou os olhos discretamente para o lado onde Ron estava sentado, ainda com um ar atordoado – Vocês se complementam de forma perfeita, tenho certeza de que serão muito felizes.

- Obrigada, Hermione – Ginny abraçou carinhosamente a amiga, sendo depois imitada pelo namorado. Ron, finalmente, parecia ter recuperado algum domínio, avançando para eles. A cara sardenta estava fechada numa expressão desconfiada e adoptara a típica postura de irmão mais velho. Enquanto Ginny mostrava o anel para Hermione e comentavam sobre o feitiço que Harry utilizara para aquela surpresa, Ron segurou Harry pelo ombro e puxou-o discretamente para mais longe.

- Você… – Ron tossiu, parecendo precisar de uns instantes para articular um discurso há muito pensado – Olha, eu o vejo como um irmão. Simplesmente, eu nem lembro mais da minha vida antes de ter você como meu melhor amigo.

- Ron… – Harry tentou interromper, ele sabia tudo o que Ron queria dizer, mas o ruivo não deixou.

- Quando eu pensava na Ginny com algum homem, eu odiava a ideia. Alguém iria levá-la para longe de nós, para longe de mim. Mas hoje… – o ruivo fitou directamente os olhos verdes do amigo – …hoje eu sei que ela não estará partindo. Eu não vou perder uma irmã, Harry. Eu vou _ganhar mais um irmão_. Você _é_ meu irmão, desde o primeiro momento naquele Expresso de Hogwarts. Simplesmente…você é a única pessoa para ela. E é por isso, por você ser tão especial para nós dois, para toda a família, que eu te digo…nunca a magoe – a expressão dele era invulgarmente séria.

- Certo – Harry respondeu igualmente sério.

- Porque se isso acontecesse, eu podia esquecer que você é o meu melhor amigo e partir para a ignorância. E eu não iria gostar nada disso…

- É, eu sei que me bater não te ia deixar muito bem…

- Nada disso. É que você é bom para caramba com feitiços e eu sou muito novo para cometer suicídio pela honra da família – riram ambos após esta tirada de Ron. Quando recuperaram alguma seriedade, fitaram-se profundamente e abraçaram-se. E naquele gesto foram ditas todas as palavras possíveis: de amor, cumplicidade e lealdade. De família.

Após receberem os cumprimentos da restante família, com uma Molly emocionada demais e praticamente sem fala pela primeira vez em mais de dez anos de conhecimento, Harry sussurrou discretamente ao ouvido da menina que talvez fosse uma boa altura para um tempo a sós.

Ainda tendo que ultrapassar a verdadeira muralha humana que era o humor dos gémeos, que insistiram em cumprimentar Harry umas duzentas vezes e chamar a irmã de _Pimentão_, coisa que a deixava vagamente irritada, acabaram por conseguir se afastar.

No entanto, Harry prometera que deixaria a despedida de solteiro a cargo dos dois e estava começando a ressentir-se daquela decisão. É que o seu conceito de _diversão_ e o dos gémeos, nem sempre estavam _totalmente_ de acordo.

Meio abraçados e parando aqui e ali para trocarem carinhos, foram até à árvore que ficava num local abrigado dos olhares indiscretos, o local onde Harry gostava de ficar nos seus tempos de Verão n' _A Toca_.

Sentaram-se debaixo dela, encostados contra o tronco largo e forte, Ginny com a cabeça encostada no peito de Harry.

- Eu confesso que cheguei a pensar que esse dia nunca chegaria – ela acabou por dizer, enquanto o moreno lhe acariciava os cabelos. Harry sorriu, meio envergonhado consigo próprio.

- Eu sei que demorei muito, Gi… – ela interrompeu-o, levantando-se e colocando a mão sobre os seus lábios.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer – passou a mão pelo rosto forte dele, até aos cabelos revoltos – Houve uma época que eu temi que você não voltasse, que não existisse uma esperança de futuro para um _"nós"._

- Você sempre pareceu muito confiante de que tudo daria certo – Harry protestou, sentindo a emoção tomar conta de si – Sem o seu apoio eu nunca teria conseguido continuar, fazer muitas das coisas que fiz. Porque tudo o que eu fazia, mesmo as coisas mais…incríveis – os olhos verdes toldaram-se com as recordações de momentos tristes e negros – eu fazia apenas porque elas me colocavam mais próximo de poder voltar.

- Eu sempre soube que você venceria – o rosto dela estava sério e os olhos ardiam com um fogo maduro e intenso – Apenas não estava certa de que ainda fosse você, por completo. Temia que o _Menino-que-sobreviveu_ ganhasse do _meu Harry_, que você se perdesse em mágoas e lembranças. E isso eu não teria suportado.

- Quando eu quase sufocava com o peso do que eu via e fazia – sentiu um nó na garganta – eu me lembrava daquele momento, nesse mesmo lugar. E tudo ganhava sentido. Você, Gi…_você_ dava sentido a tudo, era um rosto em que eu podia me fixar para me lembrar do porquê de estar lutando, porque é que eu não podia falhar.

- E agora, finalmente…você me pediu em casamento, Potter – sorriu – E em nenhum dos meus sonhos eu imaginei que fosse ser assim.

- Foi tão mau, é…?

- Foi melhor, Harry – os lábios dela estavam praticamente encostados aos dele – Foi melhor que qualquer sonho.

E finalmente beijaram-se do jeito que ambos desejavam desde o primeiro momento, colocando tudo de si naquele contacto. As bocas procuravam-se com intensidade e cuidado por igual, sentindo o sabor da paixão que os envolvia e o gosto da alegria e plenitude que os inundava. Quando finalmente se separaram, Harry lembrou-se de que ainda faltava um detalhe.

- Ainda não pensámos numa data. Hm…que tal daqui a seis meses? – sugeriu.

- Que tal daqui a um mês? – ela sorriu e empurrou-o para o chão húmido e fértil do jardim, deitando-se depois sobre ele. E Harry soube que aquela era uma discussão ganha, sem direito a resposta.

* * *

"_Ela debruçou-se ainda mais sobre ele, os lábios a ponto de se tocarem._

_- Casa comigo, Ginny Weasley._

_Ela sorriu, mas não disse nada._

_- Eu quero você para mim, Gi. Para sempre – ele insistiu._

_A ruiva levou a boca até à orelha dele e baixinho respondeu._

_- Eu já sou sua, Harry. Muito antes de você saber, eu já estava te esperando. Casar com você é apenas…inevitável. Um detalhe de poesia num enorme soneto de amor._

_Ele moveu a cabeça, de forma que as testas deles ficaram encostadas, sentindo a respiração acelerada dela sobre si._

_- Eu acho que isso foi um sim. E agora não tem mais como escapar…um dia eu vou te dar um sinal e você saberá que o nosso momento chegou._

_- O nosso momento, Harry – ele escutou-a murmurar contra a sua boca – É agora. É todos os dias da nossa vida. _

_Antes que os lábios se unissem, ela levantou-se e correu para longe dos seus braços, rindo alegremente para ele e desafiando-o para que a fosse buscar. E ele apanhou-a e guardou-a, levando-a sempre consigo."_

**_N/A – _**Essa história surge por duas razões: a primeira foi que eu tive a inspiração (ahah, razão mais óbvia); a segunda porque eu queria provar para mim mesma (e acho que aos leitores que tanto carinho têm dado à **_Um Estranho na Minha Vida_**, a minha UA) que era capaz de escrever também uma boa história em universo original. Espero ser bem sucedida nessa tarefa…O facto é que de oneshot, essa história já cresceu para shortfic. Por isso, mais dia menos dia o capítulo dois virá…e seguiremos a jornada até ao casamento do meu par de eleição. Reviews sabem sempre bem, certo:)

Um beijo especial para a _Glazinha da minha vida _(hihi), que leu parte disso primeiro que qualquer outra pessoa e deu um apoio incrível.


	2. Você é chocolate, você é caramelo

**Capítulo 2 –** **Você é chocolate, você é caramelo**

_You're the only thing that I love  
It scares me more every day_ (Chocolate, Snow Patrol)

Duas semanas haviam passado desde o pedido de casamento e, agora, só faltavam mais duas para o grande dia. Harry não conseguia deixar de pensar que sempre que entrava n' _A Toca_, em vez de entrar na casa que antes conhecera quase como sua, ingressava sim numa viagem alucinada de discussões, planos e alegria estonteante.

Mrs. Weasley era quem mais o preocupava. Ela parecia constantemente à beira de um ataque de nervos, andando de um lado para o outro enquanto resmungava entredentes sobre a loucura de marcar o casamento da sua única filha com tão pouco tempo de antecedência.

Os rapazes Weasley oscilavam entre o entusiasmo pela despedida de solteiro de Harry, que seria naquela mesma noite, e manobras de intimidação para com o futuro cunhado. Actualmente, era comum ver todos alinhados no sofá, presenteando o moreno com olhares carregados de sentido e histórias obscuras sobre o trágico destino dos maridos de ruivas infelizes, com seis irmãos homens.

A sua maior preocupação, no momento, era aquilo que os gémeos teriam preparado para aquela noite. Não podia negar que vê-los trocar olhares divertidos e sussurros conspiratórios fazia o seu estômago encolher até ao tamanho de uma ervilha. Marcara a despedida para duas semanas antes do casamento precisamente para garantir que todo o mundo teria tempo de ter alta do hospital…não que ele estivesse ansioso por isso.

À medida que a data da boda se aproximava, _Alfie_ começava a adoptar comportamentos estranhos. Ora rugia sem parar no seu peito, nas horas que ele passava antes de adormecer, imaginando como seria ter Ginny ao seu lado, todas as noites da sua vida; ora ficava quieto e congelado, nos momentos em que ele duvidava da sua capacidade de a fazer feliz.

Esse era o seu maior medo. Havia tanta coisa em que ele tinha falhado na sua vida…tanta coisa que ele se arrependia de ter feito de dado modo. Mas como muito bem sabia, nem sempre temos a oportunidade de mudar o passado. Essas são chances muito raras, que não vêm sempre, e muito menos do modo que nós esperamos.

Mais do que qualquer outra coisa, ele queria fazer aquela ruiva muito feliz. Queria amá-la e protegê-la, formar uma família com ela. Queria poder ter finalmente algo que nunca tivera, nem quando era apenas uma criança...

Ela era tão _perfeita_. Mesmos os seus piores defeitos eram perfeitos. Simplesmente porque eram _dela_, faziam parte da garota que ele aprendera a admirar e amar. E acima de tudo ela tinha uma estranha capacidade de o surpreender, fazendo com que cada dia ao seu lado fosse diferente do anterior. Existia sempre algo novo e admirável para descobrir nela e ele mal podia esperar para passar o resto da sua vida em permanente descoberta.

Ginny merecia ser feliz, ter o conto-de-fadas. E tudo o que ele queria era poder ser o príncipe, ainda que a sua vida estivesse mais para filme de terror. A simples perspectiva de ser incapaz de lhe dar tudo o que ela merecia, tudo o que ela podia esperar dele, era aterradora.

Entrou pela porta da cozinha. Sabia que só Ginny deveria estar em casa, pois os restantes Weasley tinham os seus trabalhos e ocupações diversas. Mrs. Weasley, por exemplo, deveria estar imersa em alguma loja, procurando rendas e fitas para decorar o jardim. Tinham decidido que o casamento se iria realizar ali mesmo, num altar preparado no terreno d' _A Toca_.

A lista de convidados não era _demasiado_ extensa, embora fosse um pouco maior do que Harry gostaria…mas os Weasley eram uma família importante na comunidade feiticeira. Contudo, ele garantiria que a segurança daquele dia, um dos mais importantes da sua vida, seria preservada. Os repórteres do _Profeta Diário_ não eram, _decididamente_, bem vindos.

Olhou em volta e viu uma figura feminina, de cabelos ruivos, debruçada sobre a mesa da cozinha, de costas para si.

- Estudando? – perguntou com um sorriso. Ginny trabalhava no Ministério da Magia, no _Esquadrão de Reforço da Lei Mágica_, especialização em casos envolvendo Feitiços. Ela era extremamente dedicada e insistia em estudar constantemente para se manter a par das novas descobertas e tácticas. Harry, como _Auror_, sabia perfeitamente reconhecer um profissional quando o via…e a sua garota era uma profissional de alto nível.

- Mais ou menos – ela respondeu, ainda sem se virar, com a voz meio abafada – Embora tenha tirado essas férias, não posso ser passada para trás.

- Hm, estava capaz de comer um Hipogrifo – lamentou o moreno, percorrendo com os olhos os armários.

- Será que o Ron está bem? – a ruiva questionou subitamente, erguendo um pouco a cabeça.

- Porquê? – sobressaltou-se Harry.

- É que você acabou de o encarnar, então… – Harry riu, enquanto continuava a sua demanda por comida.

- Você viu, por acaso, uma fatia de bolo de chocolate que a sua mãe tinha deixado aqui para mim? – desesperou-se, passado uns momentos.

- Ah, eu vi sim – Ginny respondeu calmamente – Eu também estava com fome – virou-se para olhá-lo e Harry, com um estremecimento, viu a boca dela levemente suja de chocolate e o prato, com _metade _da _sua_ fatia, diante dela.

- Não… - gemeu ele – Você comeu praticamente o bolo inteiro ontem e eu só tinha essa fatia – aproximou-se dela que, com um sorriso traquina, pegou no garfo, partiu uma generosa porção de bolo e, olhando para Harry de forma sensual e divertida, enfiou-o inteiro na boca.

- Eu quero o meu bolo, me dá… – inclinou-se ao lado dela para agarrar o prato, mas ela desviou-o no último momento – Gi…por favor – ela ria cada vez mais, enquanto Harry andava de um lado para o outro tentando agarrar o bolo.

- Eu ainda não terminei, depois eu deixo você ficar com as migalhas – levantou-se da mesa de um salto, escapando a mais uma investida do namorado, e começou a recuar segurando o prato com a guloseima.

- Tudo o que eu quero eu consigo… – ameaçou Harry, caminhando lenta e perigosamente, enquanto ela recuava, sorrindo sempre – Consegui você e conseguirei comer essa fatia de bolo de chocolate.

- A diferença é que eu também quero esse bolo, Harry – a ruiva passou o indicador por um pedaço da cobertura e lambeu displicentemente. O moreno já não tinha bem a certeza daquilo que queria mais, se ela ou o lanche – Eu não te dei luta para me conquistar, mas para ter isso aqui você vai ser que se esforçar um pouquinho mais.

Com uma arrancada, Harry começou a correr seguindo-a pela casa, enquanto ela se esquivava e fugia, carregando sempre o prato com o bolo. Quando chegaram junto às escadas que subiam para os andares superiores, ele conseguiu agarrá-la pela cintura, fazendo com que ela se desequilibrasse e caísse sobre os degraus, segurando o prato acima da cabeça, e que ele caísse junto com ela.

- Parece que eu vou conseguir aquilo que eu quero – ele tinha o corpo contra o dela, numa posição superior, e sorriu de forma vitoriosa.

- Ah, é? – Ginny presenteou-o com um sorriso rasgado e angelical, antes de agarrar com uma mão o pedaço de bolo de chocolate e espalhá-lo contra a boca de Harry. Ele arregalou os olhos, enquanto ela gargalhava – Espero que esteja bom, Harry.

- Você me paga, Ginny Weasley – Harry suspirou e, enquanto ela se contorcia debaixo dele com o riso, ele inclinou-se e colou a boca na dela. Quando se separaram, ambos estavam completamente lambuzados – Suponho que agora ambos teremos chocolate – e voltou a mergulhar na boca da sua noiva que, para ele, saberia sempre a chocolate.

No fundo, quando estava com ela, ele sentia a mesma sensação reconfortante que uma enorme barra do melhor chocolate do _Dedos de Mel_ lhe proporcionava após um confronto com Dementores. Uma sensação de que tudo daria certo, de que a felicidade sempre volta. Junto dela…ele estaria sempre bem.

* * *

- Eu ainda não acredito que aceitei isso – lamentava-se Ginny pela milésima vez, enquanto se arrastava pelo Beco Diagonal, seguindo Fleur, Hermione e Molly. Tivera a triste ideia de revelar que aproveitaria aquela tarde para comprar o vestido de noiva e aquelas três tinham feito questão de a acompanhar.

- Ora, certamente você vai apreciar ter alguém para dar uma segunda opinião – assegurou Hermione, com um sorriso confiante.

- Uma segunda, uma terceira, uma quarta… – retorquiu a ruiva, entredentes.

- Eu sou sua mãe, é meu dever acompanhar você nesse momento tão importante da sua vida, o momento em que está se tornando uma mulher adulta… –o rosto de Molly brilhava de emoção. Ginny revirou os olhos.

- E eu sou aquela que pe_rrr_cebe mais de moda, Ginny que_rr_ida! – Fleur exclamou, olhando para as montras com verdadeira adoração – Eu que vivi na capital da moda!

-…E podia ter ficado lá, _Fleuma_ – Ginny sussurrou entredentes, enquanto Hermione lhe deitava um olhar compreensivo.

- Vamos entrar nessa! Foi aqui que eu comprei o meu vestido de noiva – Molly praticamente arrastou as três garotas para uma lojinha cuja _vitrine _exibia tecidos cor-de-rosa e enormes rendas.

- Boa tarde – cumprimentou delicadamente a ruiva. A dona da loja, uma senhora de meia-idade com um longo manto rosa e enormes anéis coloridos nos dedos, apressou-se a vir atendê-las.

- Em que posso ajudar, senhora? – dirigiu-se a Molly – Tenho um modelo que ficaria soberbo, em tons de rosa e roxo. Eu própria usei um semelhante no meio quinto casamento…

- Eu me pergunto como ela terá conseguido casar _uma_ vez, quanto mais _cinco_… – Ginny disse para Hermione, que a presenteou com um olhar entre o divertimento e a censura.

- Não, não, é a minha filha quem vai casar – Molly apontou para Ginny. A dona da loja mirou-a durante uns instantes e depois acenou com a varinha, pequena e atarracada. Vários vestidos voaram dos cabides e levitaram à volta dela.

- Experimente esse, vai ficar lindo! Uma combinação rosa forte e rosa pálido…

- Ficaria realmente óptimo se eu fosse casar com o dono de uma confeitaria e quisesse ser um dos bolos em exposição – Ginny retorquiu secamente, observando o vestido volumoso, cheios de camadas, fitas e rendas.

- E que tal esse aqui? O rosa carmim e dourado ficariam belíssimos em você… – tentou a mulher, para logo retirar a opção ao reparar no olhar mortífero da ruiva.

- E_ss_e aqui até que é bem b_o_nitinh_o_, _Arry_ iria gostar… – Fleur mostrou-lhe um em tons de preto e branco – O b_rr_anco e o preto ficam divinamente juntos e as tendências no Semaná_rr_io das B_rrr_uxas…

- Harry apreciaria se eu estivesse indo a um funeral e não ao nosso casamento! – Ginny estava certa de que aquela seria uma tarde _muito_ longa.

- Olha esse, Gi! É bem simples, tem uma aparência clássica e relembra as grandes bruxas da História Mágica – Hermione apontou um longo vestido em tons creme, que se prendia com um cinto enlaçado em forma de corda.

- Seria perfeito se eu estivesse sendo condenada a uma fogueira trouxa, Hermione – exasperou-se a noiva. Definitivamente nenhuma daquelas mulheres tinha um gosto minimamente semelhante ao seu e não seria ali que encontraria o vestido dos seus sonhos.

Continuaram procurando por horas. Mas todos os modelos que lhe eram apresentados, ou que as suas _damas-de-companhia_ insistiam em fazê-la provar, eram demasiado coloridos, demasiado rendados, demasiado exuberantes, demasiado discretos, demasiado diferentes daquilo que sonhara para si. Ora achava que parecia um bombom embrulhado em papel de enfeite, ora se sentia praticamente desnuda de tão inexistente que era o encanto do traje.

Lentamente a tristeza e apreensão iam inundando os seus pensamentos. E se nunca encontrasse um vestido que lhe agradasse? E se Harry odiasse a sua escolha? E se percorresse todas as lojas e nada fosse suficientemente bom?

As suas companheiras procuravam animá-la, mas não perdiam oportunidade para mostrar que já haviam visto dezenas de vestidos e certamente um daqueles teria servido se ela fosse uma pessoa normal.

Olhou para o anel de noivado e fixou a borboleta encastoada. Harry conhecia-a quase tão bem quanto ela própria, fora capaz de escolher o anel perfeito. Simples, invulgar, com um brilho que não feria o olhar mas que se distinguia dos outros. Tinha certeza que se ele estivesse ali a ajudaria a encontrar o vestido ideal, mas infelizmente a tradição não lho permitia.

Enquanto as três ajudantes tagarelavam animadamente, tentando impor a sua opinião sobre aquilo que Ginny realmente precisava, ela reparou numa loja extremamente pequena que nunca antes vira. Uma pequena tabuleta pendia, oscilando ao vento frio de final de tarde, e lia-se _Caramelo_.

Deixando a companhia para trás, a garota aproximou-se da pequeníssima montra e observou um vestido elegante. _"Que nome estranho para uma loja de roupa de cerimónia."_, pensou divertida.

Empurrou a porta e entrou, olhando em volta. Uma jovem, mais ou menos da sua idade, saiu de trás do balcão para a receber. Era baixa e magra, com cabelos negros e olhos de um tom entre o castanho e o amarelo…parecia _caramelo_.

- Em que posso ajudá-la? – a jovem sorriu brandamente e Ginny sentiu-se, pela primeira vez na tarde, reconfortada e à vontade.

- Eu procuro um vestido de noiva…eu queria algo especial. Discreto mas não tão simples, eu nem sei direito explicar… – Ginny corou levemente, mas a jovem sorriu.

- Parabéns pelo casamento, o Sr.Potter deve estar radiante.

- Mas…como…

- Você é Ginny Weasley, a noiva de Harry Potter. Reconheci-a, andámos em Hogwarts na mesma época.

- Verdade? Não me lembro de você… – Ginny tentava desesperadamente recordar-se daquele rosto.

- Ah, acho que nem nunca nos falámos. Eu era uma Hufflepuff, andava no mesmo ano que você. Sou Amanda Lively – estendeu-lhe a mão de forma educada e Ginny apertou-a – Vamos então encontrar o vestido…penso ter aquilo que procura.

Amanda deixou-a na loja, vendo vários vestidos de noite, todos de tecidos belíssimos e cores elegantes, e foi até aos fundos da loja. Quando regressou trazia um vestido nos braços e Ginny soube, ao olhá-lo, que era sem dúvida aquilo que queria, aquilo que _precisava_.

Um corpete com atilhos delicados, que no centro tinham botões em forma de pequenas rosas. As mangas eram longas e abertas, fazendo lembrar os vestidos medievais. A saia era longa e tinha um pouco de volume, com uma pequena cauda. O tecido era leve e de um branco puro, parecia feito da própria luz.

Ginny fez um enorme sorriso e foi até ao gabinete de prova para o vestir. Quando saiu e se olhou no grande espelho, constatou com agrado que parecia um misto de guerreira lendária com princesa, cheia de força e suavidade simultaneamente.

Ao levantar os olhos e ver as expressões maravilhadas de Hermione, Fleur e Molly, que a tinham seguido até à loja, soube que encontrara o _seu_ vestido de noiva.

Amanda aproximou-se e sorriu para o espelho, onde Ginny admirava cada porção daquela peça.

- Esse vestido tem um segredo – murmurou para que só a ruiva a ouvisse – Ele se modifica para a pessoa que o deve usar, reflecte os detalhes mais marcantes da sua personalidade. Por isso ele é perfeito em você, porque toda a beleza dele apenas demonstra aquela que é a sua. Harry é um homem sortudo, Ginny. Muito sortudo.

* * *

- Desce daí Ron, por favor – Harry pediu desesperado, observando o amigo dançar em cima da mesa do _Três Vassouras_.

Fred e George tinham aparecido e conduziram-nos ao bar de Hogsmead, onde eram esperados por inúmeros homens. Antigos colegas de Hogwarts, como Neville, Dean e Seamus, membros da Ordem (Moody, Lupin, Kingsley) e colegas do departamento de Aurors. Todos os homens Weasley estavam lá também e a animação reinava mesmo antes da chegada do noivo.

Madame Rosmerta parecia ser a única mulher num raio de quilómetros, observara Harry, enquanto admirava as explosões de fogos de artifício e as faixas com desenhos animados. A mais próxima representava uma figurinha de grandes óculos e cicatriz que subia a um altar, onde era esperado por uma figura com a cabeça em chamas, que lhe colocava uma corda à volta do pescoço enquanto todos batiam palmas e desejavam felicidades. Decididamente, aquele era o espírito dos gémeos.

A bebida corria rápida. A empregada do bar andava de um lado para o outro, distribuindo _Mead_, Whisky de Fogo e Cerveja de Manteiga. Algumas doses depois, enquanto era cumprimentado efusivamente por toda aquela vaga de testosterona, Harry apercebeu-se de que era o único que preservava uma gota de lucidez.

Ron subira para cima de uma mesa e dançava alegremente ao som de uma música das _Weird Sisters_, enquanto ele tentava convencê-lo a descer. Moody fazia o seu olho vítreo saltar e ria que nem um doido, voltando a colocá-lo no lugar para repetir a manobra. Lupin, cuja união com Tonks apenas fizera dele um homem mais feliz, ria alegremente na companhia dos outros membros da Ordem, relembrando momentos em que as suas vidas haviam corrido perigo, mas que agora, à distância, pareciam bem engraçados.

Os gémeos tinham os braços dados e rodopiavam e saltavam numa dança estranha, apenas parando quando Neville causou um leve efeito ao transformar-se num grande Canário Amarelo. Era incrível como ele ainda caía naqueles truques.

Dois dos seus colegas de trabalho, Peter e Alfred, discutiam aos berros qualquer coisa sobre uma garota e uma salamandra. Harry achou prudente ir até lá acalmar os ânimos, conseguindo apenas que ambos caíssem no riso e fizessem um brinde a ele, dançando depois de braço dado.

Olhou em volta, procurando Ron, e encontrou-o a falar com Madame Rosmerta. Ao contrário do que acontecia quando eram apenas adolescentes, ela parecia gostar da atenção dele e debruçava-se sobre o balcão, expondo o seu avantajado decote. Suspirou e desejou que Hermione não viesse a aprender, subitamente, Legilemancia, ou Ron estaria em grandes apuros no futuro.

Ron inclinava-se cada vez mais na direcção da mulher, quase encostando o seu nariz na cara dela e Harry, alarmado, decidiu que era a melhor altura para intervir.

- Ron, podemos falar um instante? – pediu urgentemente, enquanto o amigo sorria de forma preguiçosa para a empregada – _Agora!_

- Você sabe que é como um irmão para mim, não sabe? – Ron respondeu, a voz arrastada – Mas não é tão bonito que eu prefira ficar olhando para você.

- Ron – murmurou urgentemente, ao ouvido do amigo – Hermione vai te matar se souber disso. Quer colocar tudo a perder agora?

- Ela não precisa saber, Harry… – o ruivo fez um gesto enrolado com a mão – É só ficar caladinho, shhhh – e fez um gesto de silêncio, antes de gargalhar.

O moreno pensou seriamente deixar Ron ficar lá e aprender a beber menos da próxima, mas sabia que Hermione também não lhe perdoaria se deixasse o amigo naquela situação sem fazer nada para impedir.

Sabendo que a razão não ia adiantar de nada, recuou para um canto abrigado atrás do balcão e tirou a varinha do bolso, pensando _"Stupefy!"_. Ouviu o baque de algo caindo e viu Ron profundamente adormecido no chão.

- Harry! – Charlie chamou-o – Vem cá!

Ele foi até ao local onde estavam os Weasley, excepto Ron, todos rodeando um enorme bolo por camadas, parecido a um bolo de casamento. Harry franziu o sobrolho, enquanto todos riam à sua volta. Subitamente, do meio do bolo irrompeu uma mulher jovem, com um manto curtíssimo e um chapéu de feiticeira com grandes lábios vermelhos desenhados.

Ela saltou para o chão, perante o aplauso geral e vários assobios, e aproximou-se de Harry, fazendo um gesto com o dedo para que ele se aproximasse.

Agora estava verdadeiramente em pânico. Mas que raio de ideia era aquela? Olhou para os gémeos.

- Vocês ficam me enchendo com histórias sobre maridos traidores e sobre o que me farão se eu magoar a vossa irmã e agora me trazem…hum… _isso_, para a festa? – notou, completamente atónito.

- Ora, Harry! É uma _Feiticeira do Amor_, elas servem para dar um colorido a esse tipo de festinha – discorreu alegremente Fred – Até porque não precisa ser _necessariamente_ para _você_ se divertir….

Ok, isso estavam indo _longe demais_.

Enquanto George disputava com Fred a companhia da feiticeira, Harry teve um vislumbre da sala e compreendeu que era urgente dar os festejos por terminados. Brigas em algumas mesas, que resultavam em murros fracos e desequilibrados, copos quebrados, danças extravagantes, explosões de luz e cor em todos os cantos. E ele parecia ser o único sóbrio naquela multidão, o único capaz de solucionar aquele caos. Decididamente, se aquilo era a vida de solteiro, ele preferia estar casado.

Lentamente foi encaminhando todos para as suas casas. Bill e Charlie saíram apoiados um no outro e Harry pensou que, provavelmente, acabariam por conseguir chegar a casa em segurança. No final restava apenas ele, Ron ainda adormecido e estatelado no chão, Fred e George que dormitavam com os braços apoiados numa mesa, de tal forma que nem deram conta quando Harry mandou a Feiticeira para casa, cobrindo-a gentilmente com a sua capa.

Antes de sair ela sorrira e dissera que tinha pena que ele fosse tão fiel à sua noiva, mas que ele era um dos poucos homens decentes que encontrara. Ele sorrira de volta, envergonhado, e dedicou-se a carregar Ron para casa. Fred e George bem que podiam (e _mereciam_) dormir ali.

Suspirou e fez um gesto com a varinha, despertando o amigo. Ergueu-o a custo e pôs um dos braços do ruivo em volta do seu pescoço, apoiando-o com o braço.

- Anda, Ron. Vamos para casa – fez força para começarem a andar, apesar da colaboração diminuta que o ruivo lhe dava.

- Casa? Hermione… – grunhiu.

- _Agora_ você se lembra dela! – resmungou Harry – Ela está na casa dela e nós vamos para _A Toca_.

- Toca? Nós somos coelhos?! Eu quero saltar, me deixa saltar! – Ron ria estupidamente e Harry ponderou seriamente deixá-lo a saltar pelas ruas de Hogsmead, até que recuperasse algum juízo. Lamentavelmente, a sua amizade não lhe permitia observar um espectáculo assim.

- Claro, Ron. Mas agora não é hora de saltar, é hora de dormir – percebeu, finalmente, como devia ser quando se era pai de alguém muito travesso. Uma espécie de paciência infinita, aliada a uma grande dose de desespero.

Harry procurou concentrar-se para conseguir aparatar com Ron. A sensação que tanto lhe desagradara ao início, e que agora apenas o incomodava ligeiramente, tomou conta de si. Quando abriu os olhos estava no relvado iluminado pelo luar, em frente d' _A Toca_.

Procurou no bolso de Ron pela chave de casa, enquanto ele resmungava algo sobre não serem assim _tão_ amigos. Revirou os olhos e encontrou-a. Arrastou o amigo até à porta e abriu-a, dedicando-se agora a convencê-lo a subir as escadas.

Quando finalmente conseguira que ele se deitasse na sua cama, abraçando a almofada e chamando por Hermione, saiu silenciosamente e fechou a porta.

Olhou para a porta ao fundo e pensou se Ginny estaria a dormir e se teria encontrado o vestido de noiva. Ela ia ficar linda de noiva. Ela era linda de qualquer jeito.

Avançou pelo corredor para descer as escadas quando a porta do quarto de Ginny se abriu e uma mão o puxou lá para dentro. Sentiu uma boca explodir na sua, procurando-o com sofreguidão. A sua língua pediu passagem para aqueles lábios e, lentamente, massageou a dela. Ficaram ali, abraçados e saboreando o que sentiam pelo outro na forma de um beijo.

Quando se soltaram, ele viu-a sorrir à luz suave do luar que escorria pela janela aberta.

- Espero que tenha me reconhecido. Odiava pensar que você beijaria assim qualquer uma – murmurou no ouvido dele, enquanto ele colocava as mãos na sua cintura fina e delicada.

- Só você sabe a chocolate, meu amor – sussurrou de volta, enquanto acariciava a nuca dela, sentindo a pele arrepiar-se sob o seu toque.

- E você sabe a caramelo, sabia? – ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos revoltos dele, sorrindo – Como foi a festa?

- Foi…inesquecível, sem dúvida – riu e ela fez uma expressão curiosa – Mas não foi propriamente divertida.

- Talvez a gente possa resolver esse problema, não? – murmurou perigosamente, aproximando-se sensualmente da boca dele – A noite ainda não acabou, afinal… - roçou os lábios no pescoço dele, que não conseguiu evitar um leve gemido.

- É, ainda podemos salvar a noite – e sem esperar resposta, pegou-a ao colo e levou-a até à cama dela, iluminada pela luz das estrelas.

Aquela sim era a forma correcta de se despedir da vida de solteiro: saudando a vida de casado, aquilo que ganharia. Ela nunca o faria perder liberdade, diversão ou magia. Acordar com ela nos seus braços…era ganhar o mundo.

* * *

**_N/A – _**Sinceramente, eu nunca pensei ter uma recepção tão boa com essa short. Obviamente, isso me deixou encantada! A cena inicial, do bolo de chocolate, foi inspirada num filme com o Nicholas Cage que eu já nem lembro direito…mas essa cena ficou na minha cabeça, então eu adaptei e utilizei. Ela terá mais uns dois capítulos, se tudo correr como eu planeio. No próximo teremos um presente especial de casamento para o Harry e uma conversa entre ele e a Gi. Espero que tenham gostado desse aqui, aguardo ansiosamente as vossas opiniões :)

**Miaka – **Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Realmente, apenas existiram eles dois! Beijo.

**JuLyBlack –** Muito obrigada, só vocês para me deixarem assim tão envergonhada e precisando de um babador! Beijo.

**Glá – **Eu também quero um Harry assim para mim, mas infelizmente como eu não encontro nenhum verdadeiro eu me contento em escrever esse! Ahauhua. Todos queremos amor…isso é um facto. Enquanto eu não acho o meu, fico escrevendo essas coisas ahauhua. Te adoro minha borboletinha, beijo!

**Tety Potter – **Que bom que gostou. Beijo!

**Serena Bluemoon – **Obrigada por ter passado e ter dito que era completamente H/G, acho que é um dos maiores elogios que me poderiam fazer! Beijos :)

**TheBlueMemory – **O momento antes de ele partir também é o meu predilecto…provavelmente, uma das melhores coisas que já escrevi (a par da mítica cena do piano na Estranho). Beijo bem grande!

**Mary Silva – **Quanto elogio! Muito, muito, obrigada :D Espero que o clima continue bom, bem H/G!

**Remaria – **Não duvidava da minha capacidade:O Eu duvidava ahauahua. Muito obrigada por sempre passar para ler e deixar uma força, um beijo bem grande.

**Jubs – **Espero que continue gostando, beijo :)

**Annabelle Potter - **Eu também procurei, mas ainda não achei! Será que eles não existem, mesmo? (cara desconfiada). Beijão!

**Tammie Silveira – **Fico muuuuito feliz que tenha gostado. Beijo bem grande!

**Jaline Gilioti – **A cena da borboleta foi uma inspiração meio que do nada. Eu queria dar o anel de uma forma diferente, que envolvesse magia e fosse bem H/G. E felizmente me surgiu essa ideia! Obrigada por todo o carinho, beijão!

**Priscila Louredo – **Muito obrigada, eu também venero sua fic :D Beijo!

**Sally Owens – **É, eu escrevendo uma coisa feliz…será que eu tou com febre? (cara preocupada) ahauhaua. Qualquer elogio vindo de um talento como o seu me deixa…levitando. Beijo gigante ;)

**Alicia Spinet – **Obrigada, espero que continue gostando. Beijo!

**Julinha Potter – **Capítulo 2 saindo, ahauahua. Espero que te agrade, um beijo.


	3. Ruivas das nossas vidas

**Capítulo 3 – Ruivas das nossas vidas**

_The last girl in the last reason to make this last for as long as I could  
First kiss in your first turn that I felt connected to anything. _(_Make this go on forever,_ Snow Patrol)

- Agora é o momento em que você acorda do seu sono de beleza, levanta o rabo da cama e vem tomar o café comigo.

Harry entreabriu um olho, tentando inutilmente esquivar-se ao contacto brusco com a luz que entrava pela janela. Viu que Ginny andava pelo quarto a abrir todas as cortinas, inundando o quarto de uma claridade quase insultuosa.

- Gi, o que faz aqui? – resmungou ele, girando de barriga para baixo e tapando a cara com um travesseiro. Até onde se lembrava, ele fora para _Grimmauld Place_ sozinho. Tinha certeza que, se ela tivesse estado lá, ele não teria adormecido tão rápido.

A ruiva voltou-se, um sorriso nos lábios doces, e sentou-se ao lado dele na cama.

- Vim aqui para passarmos o dia juntos. – fez uma leve carícia no peito descoberto do moreno, que se sentiu imediatamente mais desperto – Ultimamente, por causa de toda a agitação dos preparativos do casamento, não temos passado tempo de qualidade juntos.

- Hm, eu acho que vou adorar. – largando o travesseiro, Harry puxou-a para cima de si e dedicou-se a beijar cada centímetro da cara da ruiva. A sua mão escorreu por debaixo da blusa dela, as pontinhas dos dedos contactando agradavelmente com a pele suave dela. Um arrepio percorreu-a por completo, mas forçou-se a recuar e seguir com a conversa que tinha em mente.

- Pára, Harry. – ele fitou-a intrigado, os olhos verdes queimando de desejo e amor. Ela pulou da cama e foi até à janela, olhando para a rua calma.

Harry estava cada vez mais inquieto com aquele silêncio desconfortável dela, tão pouco característico. Franziu o sobrolho e saltou da cama, percorrendo o espaço que os separava. Enlaçou-a pela cintura e, com delicadeza, forçou-a a voltar-se.

- O que se passa? – inquiriu, emoldurando-lhe o rosto de porcelana com as suas mãos grandes e firmes.

- Nada. Acho que é apenas preocupação com o casamento… – ela desviou os olhos e ele soube que havia algo mais.

- Não é apenas isso, eu sinto. Tem algo mais te incomodando. – ele pressionou ligeiramente o rosto dela, para que o encarasse. Ela mergulhou nos olhos verdes dele e, por fim, suspirou.

- Sim…na verdade, sim.

- E então? – questionou ele, ansioso.

- Bom… – ela começou, mas acabou por hesitar. Puxou-o pela mão em direcção à cama, onde se sentaram – Eu me pergunto, por vezes, se tudo isso é real.

- Ginny… – ele preparou-se para a interromper, mas ela apertou-lhe a mão para que a deixasse prosseguir.

- Eu sonhei tanto com esse momento. Daqui a três dias eu passarei a ser Mrs. Potter, por isso eu pensei que eu estaria pulando de felicidade, despreocupada.

- E você…não está? – Harry engoliu em seco. E se ela estivesse com dúvidas? Se tivesse compreendido que ele não era o bastante para ela?

- Harry, eu estou muito feliz. – ela sorriu levemente e o coração de Harry pareceu voltar ao seu peito – Mas eu tenho medo de que você esteja cometendo um erro. Eu te esperei por tanto tempo, eu não quero que você sinta que casar comigo é sua obrigação. Não faça isso apenas porque acha que é o que eu espero de você, porque, na verdade, não é.

- Quê? – o moreno sentia-se demasiado atónito com aquela súbita insegurança, para formular qualquer outra resposta mais articulada.

- Eu espero que seja sincero. Apenas isso. Não se prenda a mim, apenas porque eu fui um alento e um apoio durante uma fase difícil. Eu quero mais do que isso, você também merece mais.

- Gi, você está com medo…? – murmurou, como se só agora tivesse percebido. Ela deu um breve aceno de cabeça e ele, subitamente, riu. Gargalhou tanto que o seu estômago já dava mostras do seu desagrado, perante uma Ginny estática.

- Qual foi a piada? – resmungou ela, as bochechas pintando-se de vermelho. Os olhos faiscavam e, sentindo o perigo, Harry imediatamente ficou sério.

- Eu te amo. – disse ele, a voz grave e séria retumbando pelo quarto – Tanto que chega a ser ridículo. Eu respiro você. Bebo você. Eu me afogo miseravelmente no meu amor por você, Ginny Weasley. Se alguém aqui tem que se sentir inseguro de merecer ser amado, sou eu. Todos os dias, eu agradeço à vida pela oportunidade de te ter na minha vida. Ela me tirou muita coisa… – ele sorriu-lhe docemente, os olhos reflectindo carinho e devoção. A ruiva sentia-se maravilhada e sorriu-lhe de volta, suspirando quando ele começou a brincar com uma mecha do seu cabelo vermelho – Mas me deu você. Eu acho que acabei ganhando com a troca.

- Então, o nosso casamento não é uma obrigação? – insistiu ela, quase rendida.

- Um sonho, um prazer, uma alegria. Talvez até seja mesmo uma obrigação… – um sorriso irresistível desenhou-se nos seus lábios – mas apenas para com o meu coração.

Ela riu abertamente e encontraram-se num beijo profundo, aconchegante, seguro.

- Afinal, de onde saiu toda essa história? – inquiriu, observando enquanto ela se espreguiçava.

- Da minha cabecinha vermelha e cabeluda? – tentou ela, mas ele estreitou os olhos e ela desfez a carinha inocente – Ok, acho que você vai acabar sabendo de qualquer forma.

Foi até ao saco que trouxera e retirou um jornal, que ele imediatamente identificou como _O Profeta Diário. _Atirou-o a Harry, que o apanhou no ar e passou os olhos pela primeira página.

Uma fotografia dele e de Ginny, tirada há alguns dias num evento do Ministério, e um grande cabeçalho com o título _"Todos os motivos pelos quais Ginny Weasley fisgou Harry Potter"_. Percorreu as colunas e palavras como _"manipuladora",_ _"falso conforto em tempos negros" _e _"caçadora de homens"_ sobressaíram de imediato. A matéria era assinada por uma Sabrina Undertown, amplamente reconhecida como a sucessora de Rita Skeeter no escárnio e calúnia.

- Como é que você sequer pondera a hipótese de ligar ao que esse antro publica? – balbuciou, indignado.

- Eu não sei, Harry. – ofegou ela, voltando para junto dele – Eu estava cansada, cheia de ouvir todo o mundo buzinando ao meu ouvido sobre centros de mesa, convites e _lingeries_ de noiva. Queria dormir e acordar apenas quando você estiver me esperando no altar. Acho que tudo isso – apontou o jornal caído no chão – veio num momento em que me sentia particularmente frágil.

- Meu amor, da próxima vez, apenas fale comigo. E que história é essa de _lingerie_? – murmurou perto da orelha dela. A ruiva molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua, de forma provocante.

- Certo, mais tarde irá descobrir tudo sobre isso. Bom, eu vou preparar algo para comermos. Quando estiver pronto, desça. – deu-lhe um selinho rápido, antes de caminhar de forma enérgica para fora do quarto.

Enquanto descia os primeiros degraus ainda ouviu Harry reclamar algo sobre não gostar de tomar banho sozinho. Sorriu, sentindo-se muito mais leve.

Harry tomou banho, ainda que menos demorado do que gostaria. Queria ir logo para junto da sua noiva. Sua _futura mulher_. Ao colocar uma camiseta prática, pensou que dali a três dias eles estariam definitivamente juntos. Ele poderia tê-la a todas as horas e dividir cada minuto da sua vida com a sua garota. A mulher da sua vida inteira.

Quando se voltou para a cabeceira, para pegar o relógio de pulso, o seu olhar depositou-se numa moldura que ele colocara ali, logo nos primeiros dias após ter começado a sua vida pós-Voldemort.

A fotografia que a moldura exibia era de um casal muito apaixonado. Um casal que, agora que realmente pensava no assunto, era extraordinariamente parecido a ele e a Ginny.

Uma fotografia do casamento dos seus pais, James com um olhar brilhante de felicidade e Lily radiosa e magnífica nos seus trajes de noiva.

Demorou-se na sua mãe. Ginny iria ficar igualmente linda vestida de noiva, os cabelos ruivos fazendo aquele mesmo contraste com o branco. Só os olhos eram diferentes, mas ele sabia que, dali a três dias, umas íris exactamente da mesma cor reflectiriam aquela alegria.

Sentou-se na ponta da cama e segurou a moldura entre as mãos. Aquela fotografia era perfeita. Não porque eles fossem invulgarmente bonitos: eram pouco mais do que pessoas normais. A perfeição que qualquer pessoa notaria naquele retrato ia um pouco além disso.

James e Lily Potter se completavam. Na estatura, no temperamento, até na forma como dividiam o espaço da foto. Eles eram _iguais._ Não existia um comandante ali, mas um grande companheirismo e um amor devotado.

À medida que os seus dedos trémulos acariciavam o vidro da moldura, Harry compreendeu que ele tinha uma relação semelhante com Ginny. Ele, tal como o seu pai, amava uma ruiva mais do que a si próprio – e essa ruiva fora bondosa ("Ou persistente", pensou com uma careta ao lembrar-se de que a mais nova dos Weasley o amara desde que o vira pela primeira vez, uma época que já parecia pertencer a uma outra vida) ao ponto de retribuir o seu amor.

Apesar das diferenças existentes, eles seriam muito felizes, apenas porque estavam cientes do que sentiam. Eles sabiam quanto a vida lhes exigira para que chegassem até ali, todas as batalhas e obstáculos vencidos, os sonhos de tantas pessoas perdidos para sempre num tempo de escuridão.

Morte, dor e horror haviam sido os príncipes durante o reinado de Lord Voldemort. Mas, no final, apenas eles, _aquilo_ que os sustinha, tinha restado. E era preciso lutar, sempre e a cada dia, para que existisse um pouco mais de amor no mundo.

Sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo que uma vaga de emoção o preenchia, Harry pensou que, na verdade, não importava muito o que o amanhã trouxesse. Ele estaria com Ginny e isso era o bastante para que qualquer amanhã fosse sensacional.

Devolveu o objecto ao seu lugar inicial, desejando de todo o coração que os seus pais pudessem estar ali, assistindo aquele que seria o dia mais importante da sua vida.

Uma saudade intensa apertou-lhe o peito, enquanto ele acabava de se arrumar e se dirigia para a porta.

Quando Harry estava prestes a cruzar a soleira da porta, um brilho intenso e prateado invadiu o quarto. Voltou-se, a varinha já na sua mão, pronta para qualquer eventualidade.

A luz era demasiado intensa para discernir a sua fonte, por isso Harry protegeu os olhos com a mão livre. No momento em que a misteriosa claridade diminuiu, o jovem abriu os olhos e examinou o quarto.

Depressa descobriu que existia algo que não tinha estado ali antes: uma caixa embrulhada em veludo branco jazia em cima da grande cama.

Começou a andar devagar rumo a ela, sentindo-se estranhamente atraído por aquele embrulho. Os seus instintos naturais gritavam-lhe que fosse cuidadoso, mas _algo_ lhe murmurava ao ouvido que, independentemente do que fosse, aquele presente não viera por mal.

Ergueu a varinha e decidiu executar uma série de feitiços de detecção. Rastreou maldições, poções perigosas, objectos de magia negra, entre outros feitos mágicos diversos. A caixa não reagia a nada e Harry foi obrigado a aceitar que não havia nada de perigoso dentro dela.

Sentou-se novamente na cama e puxou-a para perto de si. Passou a mão pela tampa, uma sensação de reconhecimento invadindo-o. Havia também um perfume envolvendo aquele objecto, um aroma que ele sabia conhecer e, no entanto, poderia jurar nunca ter sentido na vida.

Sustendo a respiração, tirou a tampa. Lá dentro estava um envelope branco, um objecto escuro que ele reconheceu como sendo uma fita de vídeo trouxa e uma caixa forrada a cetim vermelho e dourado.

Pegou no envelope, hesitando apenas levemente, e abriu-o com os dedos frios. O mesmo perfume que ele havia sentido pareceu soltar-se após ele ter rebentado o lacre. Retirou um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado de dentro dele e desdobrou-o com cautela.

"_Harry,_

_Nós sabemos que isso pode constituir um grande choque para você, mas não tema: nenhum conteúdo dessa caixa lhe fará qualquer mal. Ela foi pensada para essa altura especial da sua vida numa eventualidade que, nós esperamos, não venha a se realizar. Veja o vídeo, ele tirará todas as suas dúvidas._

_Com amor,_

_L.J.P."_

- Porque é que ainda está aí? – ouviu a voz de Ginny perguntar-lhe, vinda da porta. Desviou os olhos da carta, a confusão estampada no seu rosto.

- Eu… – respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se – Essa caixa materializou-se aqui, achei que devia descobrir o que há dentro dela.

- E então? – ela juntou-se a ele, investigando o seu conteúdo com um olhar rápido. Harry estendeu-lhe a carta e ela leu-a rapidamente.

- Bom, o que estamos esperando? – Harry franziu a testa, mas Ginny fez uma careta como se fosse óbvio – Você tem uma coisa onde se colocam fitas como essa, não tem? – Harry relembrou, com um sorriso safado, que eles já tinham assistido vários filmes trouxas enroscados no sofá. Se bem que nem sempre _vissem_ o final.

- Sim, vamos até à sala. – jogou a carta para dentro da caixa e segurou-a com um braço, enquanto puxava Ginny pela mão com o outro.

Ajoelhou-se em frente à TV, que conseguira fazer funcionar apesar de toda a magia que existia naquela casa (um pequeno feitiço muito útil, descoberta do seu futuro sogro), colocando a fita no aparelho de vídeo. Sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Ginny e preparou-se para as revelações.

A primeira imagem que apareceu foi o chão, como se a pessoa que tivesse filmando não tivesse muita experiência. Em seguida, a imagem subiu e parou diante de um sofá vazio.

Harry sentia um nó na garganta, que ameaçava sufocá-lo. Se fosse realmente quem ele pensava…ele não tinha certeza de que estaria pronto para ver. Ginny, ao seu lado, parecia apenas curiosa.

Uma figura feminina apareceu e sentou-se no sofá, olhando desconfiada para o ecrã da câmera. Então, como se tivesse percebido que a coisa funcionaria, sorriu.

Ginny ofegou ao lado de Harry e ele percebeu que ela também tinha reconhecido aquela mulher: Lily Potter.

- Harry, – ele sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz da sua mãe dizer o seu nome, o coração galopando descontrolado – se você está assistindo a isso, significa que algo correu tremendamente mal e nós já não estamos mais aqui. Eu lamento, meu amor.

O peito do jovem ganhou a consistência de uma rocha, o estômago inundado de um frio terrível. Pela primeira vez, ele estava realmente vendo a sua mãe falar consigo. Era uma experiência simultaneamente maravilhosa e desconcertante.

Observou que Lily parecia inquieta, mas mantinha-se calma e delicada. Os seus olhos brilhavam e sorria, como se realmente o pudesse ver através do tempo, de coração nas mãos olhando para uma das pessoas que mais desejara ver nos últimos dias.

- Nós fomos avisados de que corremos um grande perigo…penso que, nessa altura da sua vida, você já saberá tudo sobre isso. – ela torceu as mãos – O seu pai e eu decidimos que devíamos te deixar alguma coisa, uma memória que fosse importante numa altura da sua vida…caso o pior venha a acontecer.

A mão de Ginny fechou-se sobre a sua, quando uma figura masculina apareceu no campo de visão. James Potter acabava de se juntar à sua esposa, parecendo bem-disposto.

- Oi Harry! – ele riu um pouco, certamente achando a situação cómica. O filho não conseguiu evitar sorrir também – Espero que tudo esteja bem por aí e, na verdade, que você nunca chegue a ver essa fita.

- Como eu estava dizendo, – Lily lançou um olhar autoritário a James, por tê-la interrompido – nós discutimos o assunto, para decidirmos qual o melhor momento para essa memória aparecer na sua vida.

- Nós discutimos? Eu só me lembro de você dizer que seria assim e pronto. – James sorriu de forma marota, enquanto sussurrava para a esposa. Ela bufou, corando ligeiramente. – Mas, ainda assim, achamos que esse seria o momento em que você sentiria mais a nossa falta. Você está prestes a se casar, Harry. – a expressão do homem revelava todo o caricato da situação (Harry lembrou-se que, naquela altura, teria ainda menos de um ano de vida), bem como um certo orgulho.

- Nós queríamos estar aí, querido. Te apoiar nesse momento, chorar durante a cerimónia. – James interrompeu-a, protestando que não choraria por uma coisinha como um casamento – Dizer o quanto te amamos e estamos orgulhosos da sua escolha.

A mão de Ginny apertou mais fortemente a sua. Silenciosamente, ela sabia que a emoção ameaçava tomar o seu noivo. Na verdade, até ela se sentia à beira das lágrimas.

- Embora nunca cheguemos a conhecer a sua noiva, não temos a menor dúvida de que ela é a garota certa para você. Apenas uma pessoa muito especial pode conquistar o coração de um Potter. Eu me pergunto se ela será uma ruiva.

Lily rodou a cabeça para o marido, franzindo a testa. Ginny riu baixinho, encostando-se mais a Harry.

- Aliás, eu tenho certeza de que será uma ruiva. – afirmou convicto – Potter adoram ruivas, especialmente as temperamentais. – Lily resmungou entredentes, dando-lhe um leve tapa no braço – Au! Mas é verdade, amor!

Ginny olhou interrogativamente para Harry, que sorriu suavemente e encolheu os ombros como se dissesse "Bom, foi ele quem disse". A ruiva não perdeu tempo em imitar a mulher da fita, acertando-lhe no ombro.

- Não me entenda mal, elas apenas nos completam. Costumo até dizer que por trás de um grande Potter existe sempre uma grande ruiva. – a frase pareceu acalmar Lily, que suspirou e devolveu a atenção à câmera, um ligeiro sorriso desenhando-se nos lábios – Sabe o Arthur e a Molly Weasley? Ela está novamente grávida e todo o mundo está torcendo para que seja uma menina. Quem sabe você não acabou com a mulher forte dos Weasley? Se assim for, tenho certeza de que você será muito feliz. Se não for, será feliz do mesmo jeito, mas confesso que ficarei com pena.

Harry abriu a boca, descrente. Ninguém lhe dissera que o seu pai tinha jeito para a Adivinhação. Lançou um olhar a Ginny, notando que ela estava incrédula e muito comovida.

- Trate-a bem, Harry. – era a vez de Lily falar – Ela será a sua base, o seu forte seguro. Case com alguém com quem você goste de conversar, que te desafie bastante, pois será isso que você fará na maior parte do tempo.

- Não que o físico não seja importante, filho. Mas a sua mãe tem razão, – James fez uma cara desgostosa – você deve considerar a sua noiva como uma igual, alguém que te poderá acompanhar em tudo.

Os jovens sorriram um para o outro, entendendo-se silenciosamente. Harry lembrou-se de que já havia tido aquele mesmo pensamento naquele dia.

Na TV ouvia-se agora um som de choro morno e James levantou-se correndo. Lily sorria abertamente, olhando para algo fora do campo de visão dos dois jovens. Passado alguns instantes, James voltou carregando uma criança pequena nos braços.

Harry olhou para a si próprio, no colo de James. O seu pai ria e fazia barulhinhos com a língua, brincando com ele. Lily observava-os, enternecida. Uma onda de emoção submergiu-o e Harry chorou algumas lágrimas silenciosas e quentes. Ginny entrelaçou a mão na sua e o jovem viu que ela também chorava.

Ver a sua família…ele tivera uma família. Fora amado para além das palavras, ainda que por um tempo breve. A dor de ter perdido tão prematuramente aquele lar, combatia com a noção do quão afortunado era. Quantas pessoas existiriam no mundo, que nunca tinham provado aquele tipo de amor intrínseco, que nem o tempo ou a morte destruíra?

James aninhou-o entre ele a Lily, continuando a fazer carinhos e caretas que faziam rir o jovem Harry.

- Nós pedimos esse equipamento emprestado para gravar, temos alguns amigos trouxas. Colocaremos a fita numa caixa e realizaremos um feitiço especial, uma magia antiga. O nosso presente ficará preso nas malhas do tempo, até que chegue o momento certo para que ele te seja entregue.

- Dentro dessa caixa está uma coisa que deverá pertencer à sua encantadora mulher – James virou a cabeça, como se pudesse ver Ginny por detrás da câmera – Foi da sua mãe, dado por mim, e a tradição deverá ser mantida. Será apenas mais uma forma de estarmos sempre juntos.

- Mesmo não podendo estar aí agora, – o casal ficou subitamente sério e os jovens sentiram que a tensão tinha subido na sala – pode estar certo de que olharemos sempre por vocês. Não vamos falar de tristezas pois confio que, a essa altura, o bem tenha triunfado definitivamente sobre as trevas. E algo me diz… – Lily olhou de James para o filho – que você teve um papel importante em tudo isso.

- Ame muito, Harry. Ame a sua noiva como eu amo a sua mãe, porque o amor é uma herança. A mais importante e preciosa de todas. Cultivando o amor, você cultiva a justiça e os bons valores. Amor desperta amor e, no final, tudo se resume a isso.

- Temos que ir, James. Seja feliz, meu amor.

- Nós te amamos, filho. Tenha um dia grandioso, pode crer que eu estarei assistindo na primeira nuvem à direita.

- James!

- Não seja mandona, Lily. Estou falando com o Harry. – abespinhou-se o homem.

- Você está me chamando de chata? – os olhos de Lily chisparam. Harry riu interiormente, pensando que, pelo menos, não tivera oportunidade de sofrer com aquele temperamento _forte_ da mãe. Bom, ele teria adorado até _isso._

- Não, claro que não! – James abanou a cabeça e as mãos, numa tentativa vã de acalmar a esposa.

- Potter, você é um cobarde. – Lily sorriu vitoriosa, rindo depois do ar abananado do marido. Ele avançou para ela e beijou-a suavemente nos lábios. Harry desviou os olhos. Aquela demonstração de amor dos pais era tocante, mas ele sentia que era um pouco privado demais. Se ele tivesse crescido em Godric's Hollow com eles, provavelmente seria a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Não é um adeus, Harry. É apenas amor. – Lily disse, a voz baixa e os olhos cintilantes de lágrimas por chorar. Segurou o pequeno Harry ao colo e acenou-lhe, enquanto James desligava a câmera.

- Harry… – Ginny chamou-o. Ele sabia que ela queria reconfortá-lo, mas ela própria estava bastante abalada com o que tinham acabado de visionar.

Harry ficou uns momentos a olhar para o ecrã, que agora apenas mostrava chuviscos. Levantou-se e premiu o botão para desligar o equipamento.

Ginny seguiu-o e, quando ele se voltou para a encarar, abraçou-a com força. Era um gesto simples, contudo ambos sabiam que era tudo o que precisavam. A ruiva sentiu-o tremer ligeiramente e percebeu que ele soluçava, chorando baixinho. As lágrimas dele molhavam a curva do seu pescoço.

As suas lágrimas depressa se juntaram às dele, o seu coração cheio de um desejo surgido há já muito tempo: ela daria novamente uma família a Harry e esse seria o seu maior presente de amor.

- Eles tinham razão, Gi. – a voz de Harry soou mais calma, contra o seu ombro – Eu precisava disso. Nem imaginava o quanto, até agora. Apenas desejei que eles estivessem aqui, ouvi-los dizer que eu fiz as coisas certas, as melhores escolhas. E eles já sabiam tudo o que eu faria, apenas porque o amor dá a maior clarividência.

- Eu sei. – ela acariciou o rosto ainda dolorido dele – Todas aquelas pessoas tinham razão, sabe? Você é mesmo como ele, até tem o mesmo gosto para escolher uma mulher.

Ginny fez uma cara engraçada, entre feliz e apreensiva, fazendo-o rir sinceramente. Estreitou-a contra o seu corpo com um pouco mais de vontade, antes de se separar.

- Parece que tenho um presente para você, vamos descobrir juntos? – estendeu a mão, convidando-a. Ela aceitou prontamente e foram até ao embrulho.

Harry retirou a caixa forrada de vermelho e, com um ar galante, colocou um joelho no chão e ofereceu-a a Ginny. A ruiva demorou-se um momento a pensar que ele era, de facto, o seu cavaleiro em armadura reluzente.

Fez um ar sério, de grande dama, e aceitou o presente. Ele segurou a outra mão dela e deu-lhe um beijo repenicado e demorado, que logo lhe lançou um frémito pelo braço. Riram ambos, felizes e estranhamente mais leves, e juntaram as cabeças para descobrirem a sua herança.

As mãos de Ginny revelaram um medalhão dourado, delicadamente gravado com a letra _"P"_, aludindo à família Potter. Dentro existia espaço para duas fotos reduzidas: uma mostrava James e Lily e a outra o pequeno Harry. Sorriram, sabendo que em breve aquelas imagens seriam substituídas por outras – não com menos amor, apenas diferentes.

Enquanto colocava o medalhão no pescoço de Ginny, Harry soube que já era um homem completo. Aquele Potter também já tinha a sua ruiva.

* * *

_A Toca _mais parecia um campo de guerra, repleto de refugiados. A algazarra e confusão eram indescritíveis, tal o estado de agitação que os seus ocupantes viviam. O casamento de Harry e Ginny seria dali a dois dias e a família juntara-se para um jantar de convívio – _"Como se não estivéssemos juntos todos os dias",_ reclamara Ginny.

Enquanto passava a couve-flor a Fred, Harry pensou que ele andava um pouco estranho. Não que tivesse perdido o seu humor característico, mas andava bem mais calado e discreto.

Ginny também notara e até comentara com os outros irmãos. Eles tinham encolhido os ombros e dito que os gémeos viviam num mundo só deles, portanto talvez aquele fosse algum estado de antecipação por algum logro especialmente bem sucedido. A ruiva não acreditara muito nessa hipótese e, por isso, fora ter com a fonte mais segura para além do próprio: George.

O outro gémeo tentara desconversar e dirigir a conversa para a loja, a meteorologia e a hipótese de Harry fugir dela no altar, mas a garota forçara. Ele acabara por fazer um ar misterioso e dizer que _"Já devia estar habituada aquela cara de carneiro mal morto, já que olhava para uma igual a maior parte do tempo". _

A jovem fora obrigada a tirar uma única conclusão: Fred Weasley estava apaixonado. Soltem os fogos de artifício, preparem o fim do mundo.

Harry tinha que admitir que a sua noiva era tremendamente persistente. _Assustadoramente _persistente, na verdade. Bombardeara o irmão com perguntas, mas ele mantivera-se num silêncio desinteressado. Actualmente, adoptara uma outra estratégia: atirava-lhe a pergunta de chofre, nas ocasiões mais estranhas, na esperança de que ele se descuidasse e acabasse por revelar quem habitava agora a casinha no coração de Fred Weasley.

George parecia apenas divertir-se com aquilo, oscilando entre defender o irmão e troçar dele até que lhe caíssem lágrimas riso. De alguma forma, eles sempre se entendiam.

Servindo-se de mais um pouco de frango com _bacon,_ Harry reparou que as coisas entre Ron e Hermione estavam um pouco frias.

Talvez _geladas_ fosse uma expressão mais apropriada.

Sentados lado a lado, mantinham os olhos no prato como se a comida que deglutiam fosse a coisa mais fascinante e absorvente que existisse. Mantinham-se em silêncio e respondiam apenas por monossílabas – mas nunca um ao outro. As caras sérias e a expressão emburrada de Ron não enganavam ninguém.

- O que há com aqueles dois? – Ginny soprou-lhe ao ouvido, aparentemente seguindo a linha do seu olhar.

- Não sei, mas algo me diz que isso tem a ver com o nosso casamento. – respondeu o moreno, entredentes. A ruiva ergueu uma sobrancelha, numa expressão interrogativa – Hermione espera um pedido do Ron há muito tempo, mas ele diz que só não pede porque ela não passa tempo suficiente com ele.

- Hm, obviamente uma coisa leva à outra. – constatou a ruiva, bebendo um gole de cidra – Eu pensava que eles acabariam por se entender, mas estou vendo que eles precisam de um _empurrãozinho_.

- O que você vai armar, ruiva? – Harry riu, entre o divertimento e a preocupação. Aquela garota podia ser bem inconveniente, por vezes.

- Me aguarde. – provocou ela, os olhos brilhantes de entusiasmo.

Quando todos tinham terminado a refeição e conversavam alegremente, espalhados pela sala, Ginny aproximou-se da mesa. Ron e Hermione permaneciam sentados exactamente na mesma posição, como duas estátuas de mármore. Em vez dos pratos, Hermione fixava um livro e Ron dava atenção a um tabuleiro de xadrez.

A ruiva sentou-se na cadeira diante deles, olhando-os fixamente. Pela posição relaxada dela e a forma como abanava a perna, Harry soube que ela iria aplicar o golpe.

- Ron… – chamou ela, mas o irmão permaneceu mudo e quieto – Ron!

- Quê? – resmungou ele, finalmente desviando os olhos para ela.

- O que, exactamente, você está esperando para pedir a Hermione em casamento? – a ruiva questionou descuidadamente, como se falasse sobre escolher um par de meias.

A voz dela soara propositadamente alta e a sala inteira congelara. Harry observou enquanto todas as cabeças Weasley da sala (bem como Fleur e Anya – a noiva de Charlie que finalmente viera para o casamento) se viraram num só golpe em direcção ao trio sentado na mesa, assemelhando-se ao movimento sincronizado de um monstro de múltiplas cabeças.

Hermione parara de fingir que lia e os seus olhos apresentavam a dilatação de dois pratos. Ron estava branco e parecia prestes a desmaiar.

- Eu…bom…erm… – o ruivo engasgou-se e tossicou.

- Tal como eu pensei, não existe motivo nenhum. Bom, tirando obviamente da equação a sua cabeça dura.

- Hey! – indignou-se o jovem, sendo imediatamente silenciado por um olhar altivo da irmã.

- É isso que você quer fazer, irmãozinho. E é isso que ela espera de ti. Por isso, eu vou te fazer um favor e pedir ela para você. Não precisa ter mais medo.

Harry dirigiu um olhar atónito à sua noiva pela ousadia. Ah, aquela era a sua garota!

- Hermione, você ama o Ron? – a cabeça da ruiva girou para Hermione. A morena torceu as mãos, mordeu o lábio, mas acabou por acenar. – Excelente! Quer se casar com ele?

A bruxa olhou para Ginny como se ela fosse positivamente louca e potencialmente perigosa, dando uma mirada pelo canto de olho a Ron. Suspirou, baixando os olhos.

- Sim, eu realmente quero isso. – a voz saiu mais firme do que a própria parecia esperar.

- Ron, ela aceitou. Agora, pare de ser idiota e dê um beijo de cinema nela! – Ginny riu de forma sapeca, perante os olhares confusos de todos. Certo, ela andava assistindo demais a esses filmes com Harry – Beije-a, _Roniquinho_!

O irmão presenteou-a com um olhar de ódio puro pelo nome que ela usara, as suas orelhas mais vermelhas do que nunca. Como se fosse a única atitude digna que lhe restasse, ergueu-se e puxou Hermione pela mão. A jovem também corara, mas parecia aliviada por alguma atitude ter sido tomada.

Quando os dois se beijaram, Ginny acenou aprovadoramente e a sala inteira explodiu em assobios e palmas.

A ruiva sentiu uma quentura no pescoço e ouviu Harry suspirar-lhe ao ouvido.

- Como você faz isso?

A ruiva virou-se, aproximando o rosto ao do namorado, ambos sorrindo muito.

- Um dia eu disse e repito: quando se é criado com os gémeos, meio que se aprende que nada é impossível. Basta ter audácia suficiente.

E enquanto Ron e Hermione, já separados do beijo, discutiam por terem sido forçados a se acertarem, empurrando um para o outro a responsabilidade de terem demorado tanto, Ginny recebia mais um beijo do seu garoto, como presente por mais aquela manobra.

* * *

**_N/A – _**Finalmente! Eu não tinha esquecido A Noiva, mas estava complicado conseguir escrever esse capítulo. Eu tinha escrito metade e, num momento de crise de escritora, apaguei tudinho -.- Eu espero realmente que gostem, o próximo capítulo será o último: toda a verdade sobre o amor de Fred, mais Ron e Hermione e as atribulações do casamento. Eu pretendo colocar o último capítulo dessa fic simultaneamente com o último da Estranho, só para terem uma ideia. Aguardo ansiosamente reviews!

Não vou conseguir responder às reviews (tenho que correr para terminar um trabalho da escola), mas agradeço as todas as meninas – vocês estão todas no meu coração. Beijo especial à Michelle e à Sally, que cobraram esse capítulo!


	4. Eu me dou a você I

**N/A –** Só para lembrar que eu iniciei essa fic pré-DH e é assim que ela irá terminar também. Portanto, os spoilers vão apenas até ao livro 6 e os acontecimentos do 7 devem ser ignorados.

**Capítulo 4 – Eu me dou a você**

**Parte I**

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear cos you are all that I have.__(You're All I Have, _Snow Patrol)

Entre todas as preocupações que aquele casamento exigia de Harry, houve apenas uma que realmente fez com que ele perdesse horas de sono, ou da preciosa companhia da sua ruiva, para achar uma solução.

Ele queria segurança absoluta naquele momento tão especial e íntimo da sua vida. Não queria a sua felicidade e a de Ginny sendo maculada por intrometidos do _Profeta Diário_, do _Semanário das Bruxas_, da _Bruxinha Hoje! _ou de qualquer outro jornal ou revista do mundo bruxo. Ele não queria, especialmente, que Sabrina Undertown pudesse alcançar sequer um vislumbre da cerimónia, ainda que a cem passos de gigante de distância.

Não, aquele deveria ser um momento único para ele, Ginny, os Weasley e os seus amigos e companheiros. Os recentes desenvolvimentos da reportagem de Sabrina apenas haviam reforçado uma ideia que tinha germinado dentro dele: era necessário reforçar de alguma forma a segurança d'A Toca e garantir que não seriam perturbados de nenhuma forma.

Poderia tentar as protecções usuais, com feitiços protectores, detectores de disfarces, poções e feitiços, pedir a alguns amigos aurores para ajudarem a patrulhar as imediações da casa de forma a garantir que tudo saisse bem. Mas ainda assim, tudo lhe parecia pouco e ele estava certo de que os persistentes repórteres conseguiriam encontrar um jeito de furar as protecções comuns.

Então, a única opção que lhe restava era garantir que as medidas de segurança iriam bem para _além do comum_.

Em conjunto com Ginny, Ron, Hermione e alguns dos seus amigos dos tempos de aventuras já passadas, como Neville, Lupin, Moody e Tonks, Harry delineou um plano. Deixou ao cargo dos elementos da Ordem de Fénix as medidas normais, eles já haviam provado ser bons nisso durante a guerra, nomeadamente no casamento de Bill e Fleur.

Cada convidado para o casamento receberia um convite singular, escrito à mão por um Weasley e que apenas seria activado pela voz correcta do receptor, o que evitaria intercepções do correio das corujas, permitindo que o seu conteúdo fosse revelado. Em conjunto com o sobrescrito iria um pequeno pendente que Hermione multiplicara a partir de um original enfeitiçado por Harry.

O pequeno ornamento parecia perfeitamente comum, com um sininho pendendo da sua extremidade. O facto realmente interessante, é que Harry colocaria na véspera da cerimónia o terreno da Toca, bem como um grande pedaço dos terrenos em redor, dentro de uma redoma enfeitiçada. Apenas aqueles que possuíssem o sininho poderiam atravessar essa barreira e aparatar no terreno da festa. Quem não o tivesse teria que percorrer vários quilómetros a pé (uma vez que o feitiço bloquearia a aparatação num raio bastante grande) e ainda provar a sua identidade no portão da Toca.

O facto de que as medidas de segurança haviam sido reforçadas foi _subtilmente_ espalhado pela comunidade feiticeira no dia que antecederia o casamento. Todos os Weasleys, Harry incluído, esperavam ansiosamente que aquilo bastasse para manter longe visitas indesejadas.

* * *

Era noite. A noite da véspera do seu casamento. O seu último dia como Ginevra Molly Weasley. Dali a exactamente vinte e quatro horas ela seria uma Potter de pleno direito.

Estava sentada na sacada da sua janela, observando os últimos raios do sol que se deitava agora na terra quente e vibrante. Aquele pedaço de quietude tinha vindo como um bálsamo para o seu dia atribulado. Bom, na verdade, ela meio que fugira até ali para garantir que existiria sequer um bálsamo. Molly Weasley estava deixando-a positivamente insana.

Tudo parecia estar errado para a matriarca do clã Weasley, desde as flores que haviam chegado antes do crepúsculo (_"E não depois, como eu pedi expressamente!") _e que por isso concerteza estariam cadavéricas na manhã seguinte; ao facto dos gémeos terem plantado algumas travessuras doces nos tabuleiros dos apetitosos quitutes que seriam servidos após a cerimónia; ao cabelo de Ginny que parecia estar no pior dia da sua existência.

Hermione e Fleur, que não haviam descolado dela nos últimos dias, tinham também os seus reparos a fazer. A música que era mexida demais, as velas que estavam em quatidade demais, a calma de Ginny que parecia demais. A cabeça da ruiva parecia um turbilhão de cores, luzes e sons e ela não estava mais aguentado toda aquela pressão: isso sim, era _demais_.

Com uma das suas típicas explosões Weasley calou as três mulheres, assustou as dezenas de corujas que esvoaçavam pelo aposento carregando presentes e recados e fez com que os Gémeos parassem de pendurar fitas no quintal para irem presenteá-la com uma ovação na janela da cozinha.

_Típico._

- Para mim chega! – finalizara, a voz saindo-lhe assustadoramente calma – Eu estou subindo e é bom que ninguém vá meter o nariz na minha porta a não ser que queira uma _maquilhagem bem especial_ para amanhã. Está tudo óptimo, por isso estão todas dispensadas e podem ir dormir o vosso sono de beleza. Você também Fred, a sua pele precisa de descanso para estar no seu melhor... – fez uma careta impaciente e maldosa para o irmão e subiu as escadas de duas em duas.

Suspirou, enterrando o queixo nos braços e fixando o horizonte. Ela só queria que tudo isso acabasse logo e que ela estivesse oficialmente casada com Harry. Era uma coisa tão simples, para quê complicar tanto?

Eles se amavam, queriam estar juntos...então porque não casar numa tarde qualquer, com uma roupa com que ambos se sentissem bem, após um almoço com todos os seus amigos mais queridos? Ela nunca entenderia porque o sentimento mais puro e simples precisava ser celebrado com tanta pompa e circunstância, mas a sua família fazia questão e a essa tradição ela não poderia fugir.

Ouviu a porta do seu quarto abrir e pensou que deveria ser Harry, que como sempre sentia o quanto ela estava precisando dele para se fortificar. Voltou-se com um sorriso no rosto mas este logo sumiu um pouco. Era Molly Weasley quem avançava pela porta, a pose autoritária vagamente perdida.

Observando bem Ginny diria que ela parecia algo...envergonhada e triste.

- Oi, mamãe! – tentou cumprimentá-la descontraidamente. A mulher foi em passos curtos até à sua cama de colcha branca e sentou-se na pontinha, como se receasse fazer soar algum alarme de intrusão.

- Ginny... – a ruiva franziu a testa e saltou da janela, aterrando novamente no quarto. Foi até à sua mãe e sentou-se perto dela.

- O que há? –perguntou com delicadeza, a mesma delicadeza que lhe vinha tão facilmente quanto a dureza. Assim era a garota forte dos Weasley.

- Eu sei que...entendo...mas... – Molly não a olhava nos olhos e torcia as mãos. Ginny segurou-as, forçando a mãe a fixá-la. Presenteou-a com um sorriso, o mais verdadeiro e doce de todos.

- Eu também sei que eu sou a sua única filha. A única menina Weasley. Eu sou a sua oportunidade para preparar o casamento de sonhos, ainda por cima porque vou casar com...um filho seu também.

A mulher sorriu ao de leve e assentiu.

- Eu não quero de jeito nenhum que fique sentida comigo, porque eu me meti demais e não foi como você sonhou mas...como eu sonhei. Mas eu só queria que fosse perfeito, entende? Você é a minha garotinha, a minha menina e ele é o meu filho de coração e eu quero dar tudo para vocês dois.

- Mamãe... – Ginny não conseguiu evitar uma onda de emoção. Harry pertencendo realmente à família, de forma oficial, era a realização de um sonho para todos os Weasley e não apenas para ela – Para mim já é perfeito. Eu vou casar com o garoto que eu amei quando eu ainda nem sabia o que isso era! – riu meio envergonhada – É perfeito porque o terei comigo para sempre agora, porque vocês estarão comigo para viver esse momento que todos esperámos. Isso termina a nossa guerra, para sempre. Depois de amanhã ela vai ser apenas história.

- Eu me orgulho imensamente da minha menininha. – Molly abriu os braços para a receber num abraço que a ruiva aceitou com todo o coração. Um abraço que ela quereria sempre, que nem o de Harry poderia substituir. – De todos vocês na verdade, os meus filhos foram além dos meus sonhos mais ousados. Mesmo os gémeos – baixou a voz – mas eu não gosto de dizer isso muito alto, senão eles pensam que podem abusar.

Ginny riu com cumplicidade.

- Harry estava lá fora meu bem, acho que ele estava esperando você. – Molly terminou com um sorriso e uma piscada de olho para a filha. Ao sair do quarto pensou que quereria mais netinhos bem rápido – aquela casa não fora feita para ficar vazia, mas para explodir em vida a cada instante.

A garota pulou da cama e foi até à janela e viu que Harry estava parado bem debaixo dela, olhando para cima. Mesmo com a distância entre eles ela notou o brilho nos olhos dele e ofegou.

Subitamente o caminho pelos degraus pareceu-lhe penosamente longo e preparou-se para aparatar bem ao lado dele.

Colou os seus lábios aos dele antes que este tivesse tempo de piscar mais duas vezes. Surpreendido pela apariçao ele demorou apenas alguns segundos a abraçá-a. Teve-a toda naquele beijo e deu tudo de si a ela, preparando o dia seguinte.

- Com pressa? – provocou-a, um sorriso travesso bailando-lhe nos lábios.

- Pressa de ser feliz. – confirmou a garota, abraçando-o ainda mais forte. Trocaram algumas palavras sobre os últimos preparativos da festa do dia seguinte, interrompidas por muitos beijos e carinhos, até que chegou o momento da despedida. A última de todas, pois amanhã eles nunca mais diriam adeus um ao outro.

- Porque você não fica aqui hoje? – Ginny fez um bico, brincando com as mexas do cabelo do namorado.

- Ah, eu preciso recolher as minhas coisas de Grimmauld Place para depois irmos para a nossa casa – enfatizou a última palavra, fazendo sorrir a ruiva. Eles tinham adquirido em conjunto uma bonita casinha na vizinhança da dos Weasley, no seio da comunidade bruxa que se instalava naquela região – além de que acho que uma última noite de separação vai tornar a nossa primeira noite de casados bem mais...interessante, sabe? – provocou-a, os olhos verde esmeralda ardendo com um lampejo de paixão e desejo. Ela trincou o lábio e riu de volta_. Oh sim, aquilo seria maravilhoso._

- Tem o seu sininho? – deram as mãos enquanto iam até ao limite da propriedade para que Harry desaparatasse para a sua casa de solteiro.

- Sim, eu espero chegar bem cedo amanhã. – deu uma pancadinha no bolso, assegurando-se de que o sininho estava ali – Tente não me matar de ansiedade, ok? Eu não me importaria nem um pouco se quebrasse a tradição e chegasse a tempo.

Ginny riu e afastou displicentemente o cabelo dos olhos.

- Então...até amanhã. – ofereceu-se a ele, o rosto inteiro queimando por um beijo dele. Ele mordeu o lábio, extasiado pela visão da beleza dela e não resistiu. Pegou-a ao colo e rodopiou com ela, fazendo-a rir e lutar fracamente, até que acabaram ambos no chão, rolando e rindo na grama morna de fim de tarde.

Beijaram-se devagar, depois mais rápido, exigindo tudo, dando tudo, açúcar e sal, naqueles momentos.

Quando finalmente se soltaram a noite já caíra completamente e Harry partiu para Grimmauld Place, enquanto Ginny entrava n'A Toca, felizes demais para notarem um brilho na grama, de um sininho dourado.

* * *

Naquela longa noite, a última enquanto homem solteiro, Harry teve sonhos desconexos que misturavam medos passados com medos presentes. Num momento ele era um garoto de apenas onze anos buscando afeição num garoto ruivo e sardento; no seguinte ele olhava para um céu escuro que deixava ver um vislumbre longínquo de um cavaleiro montando um hipogrifo; o primeiro beijo dele com Cho; a visão de Ginny nos braços de Dean no corredor deserto; a risada fria de Voldemort no cemitério; Dumbledore caindo da Torre de Astronomia; o olhar ardente de Ginny enquanto corria para ele na torre da casa do leão; uma tarde no gramado de Hogwarts quando ela mergulhara no lago e ele entrou em pânico porque ela não voltava à superfície...

Tantas imagens, a cabeça tão cheia de pessoas e acontecimentos, a sua vida inteira passando diante dele, como que lhe mostrando porque era tão certo que aquilo terminasse assim, com Ginny e ele se casando...mas quanto tempo, quanto tempo poderia ele dessa vez ter, possuir, essa felicidade? Porque quanto tempo ele a teria?

Acordou afogueado, com a respiração descompassada. Olhou pelas frestas de luz que entravam pelos cortinados corridos e notou que era bastante luz...luz demais...

Ergueu-se de um golpe e localizou o relógio. Ele estava atrasado. Não obscenamente ou irremediavelmente atrasado, digamos que confortavelmente atrasado.

Pulou da cama e correu para o duche, onde se demorou um pouco mais do que o costume. Queria estar impecável naquele dia, para que a sua noiva tivesse orgulho dele.

Em alguns minutos terminou o banho e passou para a roupa. Os trajes da cerimónia estavam impecavelmente arrumados em cima de uma cadeira, ele pedira para Dobby cuidar desse detalhe como se a sua vida dependesse disso. Agora que dava maior atenção a essa frase, se o elfo tivesse sequer arrancado uma linha da bainha das calças teria, provavelmente, se jogado num poço para toda a eternidade. Bom, a roupa parecia em excelentes condições pelo que o elfo também deveria estar. Iria agradecer-lhe pessoalmente por aquele cuidado e pela dedicação que mostrara durante todos aqueles anos.

Arrumou-se com destreza e foi-se plantar diante do grande espelho do corredor. Um fato sóbrio, que na verdade era bastante semelhante ao traje de cerimónia dos trouxas, excepto por uma capa que o envolvia, gravada com símbolos mágicos na bainha que brilhavam ocasionalmente, em tons prateados. Pela primeira vez desde que se lembrava sentiu-se de alguma forma atraente. Não que ele estivesse mais bonito: sempre se veria como o garoto demasiado enfezado para a idade e de joelhos ossudos. Mas havia qualquer coisa na felicidade que o preenchia naquele instante, no sorriso que o espelho reflectia, que era nova e bela.

Olhou para as malas e caixotes que se amontoavam por ali e fez um sinal com a varinha. Tudo desapareceu, em direcção à nova casa dele e de Ginny. Olhou uma última vez para Grimmauld Place, lugar que fora a casa de uma família negra, quartel da Ordem de Fénix, última prisão de Sirius Back e sua casa por mais de quatro anos.

Concentrou-se no seu destino _"Ginny, A Toca"_ e preparou-se para aparecer no meio dos jardins, que já deveriam estar cheios de convidados. Mas tal não sucedeu, qualquer coisa o bloquerara.

Tentou novamente, obrigando o pânico que começara a agitar-se dentro dele a ficar quieto, e desta vez forçou a barreira que se impunha diante dele e avançou.

Quando abriu os olhos tudo o que viu foi um campo enorme. Havia um caminho de terra batida e ele aparecera bem no meio deste e rodeando-o por todos os lados viam-se apenas campos verdejantes sob a luz matinal, meio encoberta por algumas nuvens acizentadas.

E era tudo. Azul do céu, verde da grama, castanho da terra e cinzento das nuvens.

Levou a mão ao peito por instinto e depois ao bolso. O pendente com o sino não estava com ele, por isso não fora capaz de chegar à Toca. Voltou a casa com um estalido e procurou pelo quarto, pela sala, no banheiro, no corredor, na cozinha. Abriu gavetas, espreitou debaixo dos tapetes, entre os lençóis...impossível!

O pendente não estava com ele e não estava ali, em Grimmauld Place. Mas quando Ginny lhe perguntara se ele o tinha ele confirmara e depois eles haviam rolado pela grama da Toca...

- Não! – gemeu Harry. Todo o mundo estava n'A Toca, todos os convidados, o banquete, o juíz...menos o noivo, que estava agora preso do lado de fora da bolha mágica, que se quebraria apenas no final da noite.

Nenhuma coruja ou sinal atravessaria o escudo que ele próprio criara, bem como as outras defesas dos protectores que ele convocara para aquela missão.

Aparatou novamente no campo, a distância máxima a que poderia aparecer. Ele sabia que era meio impossível chegar a tempo, que Ginny estaria esperando por ele dali a pouquíssimo tempo, que todos pensariam que ele tinha desistido, que era uma causa perdida.

Mas sempre tinham sido essas as causas pelas quais ele mais lutara.

Cerrando os dentes, começou a correr.

* * *

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, você está linda! – George imitou a voz de Mrs.Weasley, levando uma mão ao coração, fazendo-a rir.

- Não serei eu a te contradizer desta vez. – a ruiva disse, um tudo-nada envaidecida, mirando-se ao espelho. – Você fez um excelente trabalho Amanda. – sorriu à jovem mulher pelo espelho.

Amanda Lively, a dona da loja onde Ginny comprara o seu vestido de noiva, fora convidada pela própria para assistir à cerimónia como agradecimento pela ajuda que dera não só com o vestido mas com muitos outros detalhes do casamento. Ela realmente tinha sido uma ajudante preciosa, demonstrando bom-senso e destreza em muitos campos. Ela e Ginny eram já amigas e mesmo estando ali na condição de convidada fizera questão de vir ajudar a vestir a noiva.

Os gémeos aparentemente já a conheciam, uma vez que as suas lojas ficavam próximas no Beco, e Ginny não deixou de notar o olhar que Fred lançava a Amanda sempre que a via. Era um olhar meio desesperado e de desafio e de alguma forma Ginny começara a pensar se Amanda não seria a paixão secreta de Fred. Este pensamento era bastante reforçado pelo facto de que George fazia questão de nunca desgrudar dos dois por um lado, e pelo outro insistia constantemente em convidar Amanda para lanchar ou ficar ao serão.

Hermione entrou na divisão, trajando um elegante vestido cinza prateado que deixava uma boa porção das suas costas delicadas a descoberto. Ginny estava certa de que no momento em que Ron a visse a zanga que os dois viviam no momento iria rapidamente para o espaço.

Tudo começara após o pedido de casamento que a ruiva forçara o irmão a fazer. De inicio tudo correu de feição e os dois pareciam felizes, mas Hermione acabara ficando ressentida pela atitude não ter sido inteiramente sentida pelo namorado. Ginny compreendia que a amiga deveria estar com dúvidas sobre até que ponto o casamento era realmente uma vontade de Ron ou apenas um impulso de momento, uma bala de canhão projectada por outra pessoa.

Bom, a ruiva esperava que dessa vez os dois teimosos não precisassem da sua ajuda e resolvessem tudo por si. Eles deviam isso a eles mesmos...e ela estaria demasiado ocupada para os ajudar nessa tarefa.

A sala onde a noiva se arrumava estava agora quase completamente preenchida por mulheres que tinham vindo até ali prestar a sua homenagem a Ginny. Todas elas desejosas de dar conselhos, de dar um toque na cauda do vestido, de abraçar a garota, de guardar na memória aquele momento tão feliz para todos eles. O Garoto-que-sobreviveu casando com a garota Weasley era um sinal de paz e esperança para todo o mundo bruxo, marcava o final definitivo de uma época sombria e anunciava a chegada de uma alvorada maravilhosa.

- Ginny, chegou o momento. – Luna anunciou com a sua voz sempre maviosa. O casamento bruxo tinha algumas tradições muito especiais que todas as presentes queriam honrar e uma delas era a _Roda da Noiva_.

- Tudo bem, mas então vocês vão ter que sair – apontou Fred e George – Porque não procuram Ron e Neville e garantem que tudo está indo bem lá fora?

- Ok Pimentão – riu George – Algum recado para o seu noivo que já deve estar lá fora faiscando de ansiedade?

- Eh, o Harry ficaria bem engraçado com a cicatriz dele lançando fogos de artifício! – Fred deu uma palmada no ombro do irmão, como se tivesse tido uma ideia de génio.

- Sim... – Ginny sorriu-lhes uma última vez antes de fechar a porta na cara dos dois – _"Eu estou indo meu amor." _– os gémeos fizeram uma careta de desgosto pela frase melada antes de sumirem para o jardim.

- Vamos logo com isso, aos seus lugares meninas e senhoras. – comandou Mrs.Weasley. Ginny colocou-se no centro da sala e à sua volta Luna, Hermione, Fleur, Anya, a própria Mrs.Weasley, Amanda, Tonks, a Prof.McGonagall, Gabrielle (que viera da França para o casamento), Mrs.Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil e Susan Bones formaram um círculo. Mulheres de todas as idades, de todos os estados civis, com diferentes qualidades, receios, sonhos. Todas elas prontas para contribuir para o casamento de Ginny e Harry.

Trocaram olhares e Ginny começou o processo meio mágico, meio supersticioso.

- _Eu Ginevra Molly Weasley, sétima de sete, estou prestes a casar-me. Vocês aqui em meu redor, em número de treze, serão as minhas guardiãs, as minhas damas, as minhas faces._ – plantou-se diante de Hermione – _O que eu recebo de você?_

- _A sabedoria para lidar com a discórdia e a coragem para não temer a verdade._ – enunciou solenemente a garota. Em seguida, as suas mãos uniram-se às de Ginny e uma espiral prateada passou por elas. Sorriram uma à outra e então Ginny passou à mulher seguinte, Mrs.Weasley.

- A _dedicação e a abnegação para que o todo seja mais do que o uno._ – e mais uma vez a espiral aconteceu e ambas sorriram, desta vez entre lágrimas de emoção. O elo fora ainda mais forte, por ser entre mãe e filha. Luna foi a seguinte e ela estava invulgarmente bonita, notou a ruiva, num vestido azul céu que fazia os olhos dela resplandecerem e sem nenhum ornamento estranho à vista.

- _Sensibilidade e honestidade sem limites._

Fleur anunciou simplesmente _"Fertilidade",_ enquanto passava com um sorriso a mão no seu ventre fecundo. Beleza, companheirismo, audácia, criatividade, sensatez, força e magia foram outras das qualidades que as mulheres da Roda partilharam com Ginny. No final a roda estava completa e uma espiral passou entre todas elas até envolver a noiva, fazendo-a reluzir na penumbra do quarto. Quanto a olharam novamente notaram que algo modificara-se nela, mas era tão pequeno e imperceptível que seria dificil de identificar com certeza.

Ginny carregava agora com ela os dons das treze e estava mais bela do que nunca no seu vestido de noiva.

- Bom, é o momento. – disse simplesmente e todas as mulheres fomaram uma fila diante dela, para a escoltarem até ao local da cerimónia. Tão diferentes, belas e feias, velhas e novas, casadas e solteiras, Ginny levaria um pouco de todas elas.

Mas quando Ginny segurou o ramo de noiva e se preparou para andar até ao altar a porta do quarto abriu com estrondo, dando passagem a Fred que, por uma vez, estava sério e lívido.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Ginny, erguendo uma sobrancelha e sorrindo – Não me diga que acabou a cerveja de manteiga antes mesmo de eu me casar?

- Harry... – o garoto engoliu em seco antes de completar a frase - ele...ainda não chegou.

O sorriso de Ginny desapareceu.

* * *

_**N/A –**_ Ebaaaa, primeira parte do último capítulo. Eu achei melhor dividir em dois porque senão ficaria demasiado gigante para os pârametros dos capítulos dessa fic e eu iria demorar ainda mais para postar eheh. Espero que tenham gostado, reviews seriam muito bem recebidas. Não posso deixar de agradecer a quem mandou reviews ou e-mails cobrando um final para essa história: vocês a merecem por inteiro.

Na última parte: a corrida de Harry para a felicidade, acerto de Ron e Hermione, Amanda e Fred e quem sabe o que mais :D Beijos e até breve!


End file.
